Amor inesperado
by DjPuMa13g
Summary: Un grupo de chicas tendrán mucha diversión en una noche movida en que aprovechara en celebra la única noche de soltería de una de ellas en club de strippers, en ese lugar habrá descubrimientos, reencuentros pero sobretodo un inesperado amor con los bailarines exóticos.
1. Chapter 1

En una noche calurosa de Okinawa un grupo de jóvenes mujeres estaban saliendo de un antro, ya estaba enfiestado ese grupo de chicas que se integraba por cinco, la salida que estaba llevando acabo era especial porque estaban celebrando porque una de ellas era su última noche como soltera.

En todo el tiempo que estuvieron en ese antro no pasaron sed y todo gracias a las bebidas que les regalaban cada hombre que pretendían conquistarlas, estas jóvenes mujeres captaron la atención del público masculino desde que llegaron y no era para menos pues su belleza se podía calificar como divina pues se podía comparar con la hermosura de la diosa Afrodita y para los que las conocían íntimamente también se podían igualar a la diosa Athena por esa inteligencia magnética y sabiduría.

Caminaban a dirección a su auto, una de ellas iba en un andar lento y por eso una de las chicas que ya estaba algo ansiosa de irse del club le comenzó apresurar - ¡Apúrate Jun, que me hago vieja! – la que le hablaba tenía unos 25 años y una melena de color celeste, esta mujer se llamaba Pilika Usui y es originaria de Hokkaido, esta chica es un encanto de mujer pues tiene una ternura de personalidad que a menudo lo combinaba con esa sensualidad que hacia relucir cuando deseara, esa combinación que hacía a la hora de coquetear hacia desfallecer a cualquier chico, en esa noche vestía unos jeans negros que le quedaba a la cadera, un blusón blanco y unas zapatillas negras, tenía una onda roquera sumamente sexy.

- Ya voy – esta mujer tenía una cabellera verde que la tenía amarrada a lo alto, aparentaba tener unos 27 años, la joven mujer portaba un vestido chino color morado que acentuaban esa sensuales curvas, su ojos era verdes que denotaba ternura que a cualquier hombre hacia suspirar y unas piernas tan atractivas que se dejaban ver gracias a lo corto del vestido.

- ¿Porque no te siento entusiasmada? – le recriminaba esta Pilika a esa chinita pues había notado su falta de emoción desde que empezaron la salida nocturna.

- ¡Estoy entusiasmada! -

Pero la chica originaria de Hokkaido le siguió diciendo - ¡Es tu despedida de soltera!, ¡ponle más énfasis a tus respuestas! - gritaba a todo pulmón en medio del estacionamiento - ¡Hay que seguir con la celebración! –

- ¿Ahora a dónde vamos? – ahora preguntaba esa chica del pelo plateado y ojos rojos que tenía por nombre Jeanne que tenía la misma edad de Pilika, esta peli plateada venia vistiendo un short gris oscuro por causa del calor que hacía en esa región de Japón, una camiseta negra que dejaba ver sus curvas y que le hacía juego con unas zapatillas negras.

- ¿Qué les parece ir a un Karaoke? – proponía una chica de cabello negro y corto que traía un vestido beige tipo veraniego junto con unas sandalias cafés que tenía un toque moderno, tenía unos ojos encantadores y una sonrisa angelical que enamora a cualquiera, ella era Damuko y tenía 26 años de edad.

- ¡NO! – grito Pilika – Ya me harta esos lugares, siempre vamos cuando estamos en Tokio – ese círculo de amistad se cocieron desde la Universidad pero tres de ellas ya tenía más años de conocerse.

- Ya cálmate Pilika, exageras todo – esa sensual voz era por parte de Anna que con tan solo 25 años ha dejado a todo hombre loco a la hora de verla y a la hora escuchar su armoniosa voz, esta exquisita rubia que con tan solo un gesto descontrola a cualquier ser vivo con hormonas… pues con ese cuerpo que tiene exquisitas curvas que se notan gracias a esa sencilla playera verde, esos ojos negros que son tan indescifrables, esa cabellera que brilla como el oro, esos únicos labios carnosos tan apetecibles, unas piernas de infarto que lucían tentadoramente gracias a ese short de mezclilla y unos pies delicados que tenían como apoyo unas zapatillas de color café claro. - ¿Dónde quieres ir, Jun?, al fin a cabo es tu despedida –

- La verdad, no lo sé –

- ¡Yo sí! – Pilika que tenía una sonrisa pícara que daba entender que ya lo tenía planeado y que no les iba a gustar para nada a sus amigas.

Jun tanto las demás no dejaban de ver como Pilika se sobaba las manos con cierta diversión, Jeanne que traía las llaves de esa rentada camioneta dorada abrió la puerta del conducto y por inercia cada mujer se metió al transporte.

Cada mujer estaba intrigada que la loca idea se le habría ocurrido a esa peli celeste y por eso la que rompió el silencio fue Damuko - ¿Qué lugar se te ocurrió que podamos ir? – como si fuera un secreto esta Pilika le pidió a Damuko que se le acercara y al oído de esta última le susurro el sitio a dónde quiere ir, la pobre chica peli negra se puso sonrojada y un poco nerviosa – ¡Debes estar bromeando! –

- No bromeo – con los brazos cruzados decía esta peli celeste. – Sentencio que debemos ir –

- No, ¿cómo se te ocurre?, no somos ese tipo de chicas – decía una nerviosa Damuko, la discusión entre esas dos chicas se hizo, sus demás amigas solo eran espectadoras y eso a una ellas no le agradaba, así que tuvo que intervenir.

- Damuko, ¿Dónde quiere ir, Pilika? – le hablo con seriedad Anna.

- Ah…- la peli negra no se atrevía a decir pero al sentir las miradas de sus amigas como transmitiéndole su apoyo – A un club de strippers – el silencio se hizo nuevamente pero ahora era algo incómodo entre esas cuatros chicas pues la única que no estaba incomoda era la más extrovertida que en seguida al ver como tenía los rostros de esas cuatros chicas se puso a reír.

- Jajaja, Están tan sonrojadas – apuntaba a cada una con sus dedos y de un momento a otro saco su cámara digital para comenzar a tomarles fotos - ¡Sonrían chicas! –

- ¡Estás loca, Pilika! - la que reacciono furiosamente sonrojada fue esta Jun - ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre que debemos ir a un sitio como ese?! -

- Pero es un buen sitio para esta ocasión, aparte es el lugar indicado y es normal que vayamos festejar ahí – decía en tono tímido esta peli celeste – No tenías que gritarme tan rudamente, Jun –

- Es una brillante idea – al contrario de Jun esta Jeanne le fascino esa idea si no fuera que estaba en la parte delantera de la camioneta se lanzaría para abrazar a su loca amiga – Hay que ir –

- Pero…- iba a protestar Jun pero la interrumpió la francesita.

- Pero nada, no todos los días te casas –

- ¡A beber y disfrutar! – grito con éxtasis esta Pilika.

- Yo no quiero ir – como berrinche decía Damuko.

Pilika abrazo a su amiga con mucha ternura y le dijo – Yo sé que quieres, te conozco Damuko – la joven nombrada se puso roja - ¡Sera divertido, hasta vas a contarle esta anécdota a tus nietos! – la Usui sintió como se relajó ante esa idea su compañera y que al parecer ya no iba a objetar ahora solo faltaba la rubia y la peli verde pero esta última no era tan difícil de convencer en cambio la rubia - ¿Iras, Anna? - con inseguridad le pregunto.

- Ni ebria iría a un sitio como esos – decía con cierto desprecio esa rubia, las chicas notaron ese tono tan amargado en que pronuncio esas palabras, Pilika como Jeanne sabían el porqué de esa actitud de su amiga no por algo su amistad tiende desde la preparatoria.

- Hay que ir a disfrutar de esos hombres – hablo esta Jeanne - O que ellos disfruten de nosotras - con coquetería dijo esto último.

- ¡Eres una descarada! – Jun decía con tartamudeo.

La Usui no iba a permitir que la actitud recia de Anna la impidiera de disfrutar de ver a lindos hombre bailándole – Iremos quieras o no – con voz de mando decía – Hasta te prometo que te invito un chico y que te haga un privado –

Jeanne se reía de ese comentario por parte de Pilika, Anna le dio curiosidad de saber cómo su amiga sabia sobre ese código de habla que se utiliza en esos sito, giro todo su cuerpo hasta quedar arriba del asiento del copiloto para mirar fijamente a su amiga Usui - ¿Un privado, Pilika?, ¿tu como sabes de esas cosas? ¿y cómo puedes hablar ese lenguaje como si fuera tan natural para ti, amiga? –

- Pues… Pues la vida… te enseña – trataba de sonar segura pero era todo lo contrario pues estaba nerviosa por la mirada autoritaria de Anna – ¡Vaya hace mucho calor!, creo que caminare un poco, así que no se vayan sin mí, vuelvo en diez minutos – la chica coloco un mano en la puerta pero la voz de su amiga le impidió seguir.

- No te atrevas a salir de la camioneta – dictaminaba la rubia, Pilika tembló por esa forma de hablar así que con resignación dio un suspiro. – Dime, Pilika –

La Usui jugueteaba con los dedos pulgares, se pasó la saliva que se había formado en la boca, miro hacia el techo; Damuko noto que su amiga se estaba debatiendo si decir la verdad o meterle - ¡La carne es débil! – exploto Pilika al ya no soporta esa mirada autoritaria por parte de su amiga.

Con esa frase Anna entendió a la perfección - Has ido a sitios –

- Una tienes sus necesidades y curiosidad – la chica acusada se rascaba le mejilla a la vez que sonreía con cierto ¿orgullo?

- ¡Ay Pilika! – Anna exclamaba con cierto timbre de reproche.

- No me regañes por ser curiosa del cuerpo masculino… y… - decía Pilika al mismo tiempo que se acordaba de cuanto stripper ha visto bailar pero sobre todo en uno en particular que la ha dejado cautivada -…Y sus diferentes movimientos – en esto último trago saliva.

La francesita que se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad y encendía el motor de la camioneta una vez que Anna se sentó correctamente, inicio rumbo a salir de ese estacionamiento - Siempre supe que eras una pervertida –

- ¡Jeanne! – se sintió ofendida la chica que revelo su preciado secreto.

- Pero eres nuestra querida pervertida y por nada de este mundo te cambiaríamos – la miraba por el retrovisor con una sonrisa de cómplice a esa peli celeste y con ese comentario todas las chicas se empezaron a reír menos para quien fue dirigida esas palabras.

- Creo… debo decir ¿gracias?, Jeanne – murmuraba con enojo y el ceño fruncido, una vez que las risas cesaron se atrevió a preguntar - ¿Entonces iremos?-

Con los ojos cerrados contesto Anna – Pues sí, la mayoría quiere ir – Pilika analizo las palabras pues eran cierta Jeanne quería, Damuko fue convencida y ella quería, entonces eran 3 contra 2 - ¿Conoces algún establecimiento de "esos" ubicados aquí, Pilika? –

- ¿Porque me preguntas? - decía indignada la Usui - Piensas que solo por ir a lugares como esos ya sé dónde se localizan cada club de strippers en todo Japón y en especial en Okinawa.-

- Discúlpame Pilika… yo no quise… – hablo rápidamente esta Anna pues por el tono de voz parecía que su amiga en cualquier momento empezaría a llorar. - Ya perdóname, no quise insinuar eso – la rubia estaba afligida por hacer sentir mal a su amiga.

Pilika sollozaba levente mientras que Damuko le daba un pañuelo para que se limpiara y con voz algo ronca dijo – Bueno te disculpo – Anna se relajó porque se sorprendió el cambio de humor por parte de su amiga – Pero tienes razón y para su suerte si se dé uno que es muy bueno pero hay que llamar primero pues la primera vez que fui no pude entrar por no haber hecho reservación – la rubia quería lanzarle algo al rostro de su amiga por fingir su lloriqueo.

- ¡Pilika! – dijo amenazantemente esa rubia mientras esa peli celeste hacia la señal de amor&paz y sacaba la lengua.

* * *

Hola, lo sé, lo sé pero tenía que sacarlo en forma individual y porque es mi favorito de todas mis imaginaciones… por eso este necesita su propio espacio.

Estoy sufriendo un bloqueo de inspiración para actualizar mis demás fic pero mientras subiré este.

Esta historia está dedicada para alguien especial que llevamos juntos desde hace dos semanas, ya sabía de tu existencia hace dos meses para ser exactos, esto es para ti mi nuevo amor y mejor amigo, te cuidare como nunca y te amare por siempre… estaremos juntos en las buenas y en las malas… este fic es para ti, sé que no sabes leer, que solo quieres comer, jugar, dormir y hacer de baño, me enojare por tus travesuras pero le veré el lado bueno, te educare bien, este fic es para ti… mi Zeus, mi hermosa mascota que ha llegado a mi vida y que le ha dado a mi vida otro grado de responsabilidad y ternura. ¡Te amo Zeus! Nunca pensé volver enamorarme de una criatura tan linda, traviesa y tan cabrona... ¡Te adoro!

_"Music is my medicine that my doctor prescribes me to go on living ... in this world and that makes!" _

by DjPuMa13g.


	2. Chapter 2

En una habitación bien amueblada y decorada elegantemente se encontraban preparando para su función todos los hombres más deseables de ese país, se estaban poniendo sus trajes respectivamente y sus respectivos antifaz, cada hombres era más ardiente que el anterior, con esos cuerpos espectaculares que cualquier mujer desearía tener a su lado en cada mañana a la hora de despertar.

Este club de stripper es el mejor de todo el país nipón un hecho de esto es que ya tenía varias surcarles en todo el país, este lugar destacaba pues no era vulgar como otro clubs de strippers para mujeres y hombres, no, aquí brillaba lo elegante, exótico y erótico.

Este sitio no hacia como otros lugares en que si pagabas extras tendrías sexo con los hombres, no, aquí solo se bailaba o se platicaba de cualquier cosa y siempre separando lo profesional de lo personal.

El lugar era una mansión arreglada modernamente en el interior del lugar, había piscina, animales exóticos, había dormitorios para los strippers donde descansaba después de trabajar, tenía servicio vip y también tenía un rango de costo para todo tipo de economía que reinaba en Japón para ser más accesible.

Esta gran famosa cadena de strippers se llama **"spirit of fire"** que tiene como frase "Te hará arde el cuerpo" y cumplía con su palabra, el propietario o mejor dicho propietaria era la famosa señora Goldva junto con su fiel sirviente Silver.

Los hombres que trabajaban en este club eran cuidados, alimentados y tenían toda la facilidad de prosperar, tenían servicio de salud para evitar cualquier problema.

Un hombre de unos 28 años que se estaba quitando su playera para dejar ver sus perfecto six-pack de su abdomen, se estaba colocando una camisa blanca, en el hombro derecho se lo podía notar un tatuaje de forma lobo tipo tribal que estaba muy bien cuidado – Ay… esta camisa me pica mucho - se quejaba este hombre mientras se quitaba la dichosa prenda - Tiene suavizante – comento con certeza mientras bajaba la cabeza de forma de resignación pues no podía utilizar su camisa favorita por ese detergente, sus mechones celeste le cubrieron el rostro dando un toque sensual a su mirada triste.

Uno de sus compañeros se acercaba atrás de él y con tono de burla en esa voz varonil junto con una sonrisa dijo - Que delicado me saliste, Horokeu –

- Disculpa por ser alérgico – se giró al verlo, noto que su compañero había regresado del gimnasio pues tenía la sudadera abierta y como era costumbre no traía camisa, se veía claramente sus músculos bañados en sudor y hacia ver cada musculo un deleite para la vista de cualquier mujer, Horo le tenía un poco de envidia pues muchas mujeres estaban locas por ese peli negro con ojos gatunos de color dorado que era dos años menor que él, pero lo que no comprendía Horo es ¿porque les fascinaba a las mujeres esa actitud arrogante por parte de su amigo Ren?.

- ¿Crees que vengan muchas mujeres? – preguntaba este Ren mientras se quitaba la sudadera y se sentaba en una silla para relajarse después de una hora de entrenamiento antes de comenzar a trabajar.

- Claro que si – Horo buscaba en su armario otra camisa sin suavizante - ¿No leíste el periódico?- Tao no entendió esa pregunta por parte de su compañero de habitación de esa gran mansión - Estamos de moda – el Usui recordó el artículo en donde su jefa fue entrevistada por motivo de su gran riqueza y por poner en moda los clubes para damas, y que por cierto también estaba dando a conocer su idea que ahora se metería en el mundo del club para caballeros.

**Love…love…love…love**

Enfrente de un puesto de ramen estaban esas mismas cinco chicas comiendo antes de ir a su destino final, ya pasaba de media noche y estaban como sin que hubieran bebido como dirían los padres la habilidad de la juventud.

- ¿Por qué quieres ir a ese sitio, Pilika? – preguntaba nerviosamente Anna al recordar el nombre al club que iban "**spirit of fire**" tan nerviosa estaba que no había probado su ramen que se estaba empezando a enfriar.

Pilika noto ese nerviosismo por parte de su amiga que era raro verla en ese modo - ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? –

- Por nada – después de un largo tiempo agarro los palillos para comenzar aunque sea a mover el ramen.

- ¿Nerviosa? – La Usui pregunto con burla, la peli celeste no fue la única que vio el cambio de actitud de su amiga también Jeanne lo había notado.

- ¿Yo?, ¡estás loca! – con falsa seguridad decía Anna que comenzó a comer.

Jeanne dejo su plato vacío en la barra para así observar las actitudes de su amiga - Tal vez lo está al igual que tu estas de nerviosa, será que ese sitio te resulta familiar porque… - hizo una pausa para logara captar la atención de sus cuatros amigas - Tu abuela es dueña de ese sitio –

Damuko por casi escupía la sopa del ramen al oír eso- ¿Cómo?, creo que escuche mal – hablaba tartamudeando - Tu abuela es Goldva, la mujer más rica por tener esa cadena de clubes – Anna se limitó a sentir con algo de vergüenza al ser descubierto el secreto de la familia Kyoyama.

Jun que estaba más cerca a esa rubia le daba de codazos - Te lo tenías muy escondido ese secreto –

Pilika se tragó toda la comida y se limpió de una forma nada propia de una dama y como pudo dijo – Entonces, ¿que esperamos? ¡Ya vayamos!–

Anna observo como Damuko pagaba la cuenta y las demás chicas se levantaban del asiento - ¡No! – Dijo fuerte y claro – No quiero ir –

- Pero ¿Por qué, Anna? – decía con voz calma Jeanne dejando a un lado su actitud juguetona – Escucha, quitemos el lado de ir a ver a un hombre que te bailara, que te hará babear y que será el culpable de sueños húmedos - el rostro de Anna al igual que Damuko y Jun se sonrojaron - Contéstame honestamente ¿No quieres ir ver a tu abuela? -

- La verdad, si la quiero verla pero… - Anna cambio su actitud a una enojada – Estoy enojada con ella todavía, la última vez que nos vimos discutimos y le dije algunas cosas nada agradables, ella es la culpable de… - se detuvo - ¿Cómo quieres que vaya como si nada hubiera pasado? –

Anna sintió las manos de Pilika sobre sus hombros - Esta noche es hermosa ¿no crees?-

- ¿Porque dices eso?– la rubia no entendía a donde quería llegar su amiga pero conociéndola sabe que lo próximo que vendría por parte de la boca de esa peli celeste no llegaría a ser algo grato.

- Es una noche perfecta para visitar a tu abuela y arreglar las cosas entre ustedes – la Usui con un semblante relajante y con cierto tono de madures que no era muy seguido por parte de esta chica hablo - De seguro tu abuela entendió lo que le decías no era verdad y aparte tu abuela es muy inteligente, muy madura para aguantar tus arrebatos. -

- Pero… –le iba a discutir pero su amiga la interrumpió.

- ¡Háblale! – le exigió esta Jeanne pues ya se estaba desesperando por la forma de actuar por parte de esas dos chicas.

- No traigo mi cel –

- Te presto el mío – Jun le acerco el artefacto, Anna lo agarro.

- Hay otra cosa – Anna se sintió intimidada por la mirada de su adorada amiga francesa que parecía irritada – No… no tengo el número de mi abuela y la única que la tiene es mi madre –

- ¡Pues llámala! – después de un rato de estar en silencio hablo esta Damuko.

- Como quieres que le hable si olvide el celular – le recordaba la rubia a la pelinegra.

Damuko no tardó en darle otra opción - Pues llámale a la casa –

- Salió de viaje – Anna tenía en cuenta que su madre era una mujer de negocio y por eso siempre viajaba por el mundo, pero en esta ocasión su madre le aviso que iría a Kyoto.

Mientras Anna, Jun, Damuko y Jeanne no sabían que hacer para resolver este problema menos una persona nuestra bella Usui que saco su cel y pulso rápido - Hola señora Kyoyama, ¿cómo está? – Ese saludo hizo que esas cuatro chicas voltearan a ver a Pilika y observar como interactuaba con la señora – Yo estoy bien, bueno hablo por parte de Anna, es que quiere saber si le pasa el número telefónico de su abuela, espere, ¡ven, Anna! – la rubia se acercó a la peli celeste, ésta le arrebato el celular para ahí empezar anotar el numero - ¡Ajá! Ok, ya lo tengo, muchas gracias señora y esta Anna le manda saludos y besos, nos vemos, adiós – colgó la chica de forma natural, cuando guardo su celular para luego empezar a llamar a la abuela en ese momento sintió las miradas perplejas de sus amigas y con un sutil quejido dijo - ¡¿Qué?, ¿hice algo mal?! – la chicas al mismo tiempo dijeron que "no", dando manotazos esta Pilika que les indicaba que se callaran – Si bueno, ¿Adivine quién soy?... - un breve silencio - Soy Pilika amiga de su nieta Anna, lo sé, ¿se alegra? - se acercaba lentamente a esa rubia - Ahora mismo le voy a pasar a su nieta – la Usui le dio el teléfono a su amiga y le susurro - Te toca, habla con tu abuela -

- ¿Cómo te atreves a…? – Anna le quería discutir pero teniendo en cuenta que tenía en espera a su abuela no dudo en hablar con ella primero pues conocía el genio que tenía su abuela, ya después le discutiría a Pilika sobre sus inquietudes.- Hola Abuela, mucho tiempo sin hablar contigo…-ella se alejaba del grupo para poder platicar amenamente con su Abuela.

Jun se acercaba a Pilika - ¿Cómo sabes el número telefónico de la madre de Anna? –

- Tengo mis secretos – hablaba orgullosamente esa Usui mientras le guiñaba.

* * *

Gracias a por seguir: Liz Asakura (lo tenía contemplado sacar a luz una vez terminado mi otro fic pero decidí que era la hora, voy agregar varios detalles y una que otra sorpresa, espero que te guste) y Alejandro Asakura (gracias por agregarlo)

Amor&Paz


	3. Chapter 3

En la habitación en donde se preparaban los chicos, una joven mujer de cabellos rosados entraba sin ninguna timidez a pesar de saber que en esa habitación estaban los hombre más deseados del planeta y que estaban algunos a medio vestir, uno que otro como dios lo trajo al mundo - Chicos apúrense, dentro de media hora comenzara los shows – la joven mujer era Tamao Tamamura la nieta de la dueña de la cadena de clubes para damas.

Esta Tamao era una belleza de mujer no solo por su físico escultural sino que también por su gentileza que mostraba, y por ese motivo ha tenido varias ocasiones que los hombres que trabajan en ese club le piden tener una cita pero ella como una profesional los rechazaba.

- ¡Ah…! Tamao espera, solo me falta un detalle – decía el joven peli celeste que portaba un disfraz de vaquero y que le faltaba colocarse por último su antifaz.

- Eres peor que una mujer, Horokeu –decía burlonamente la peli rosa.

- Oye, Tamao, me ayudas a ponerme mi pantalón – hablaba coquetamente este Ren a su jefa.

- Tú puedes hacerlo solito, Ren –

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusto?... – el chinito aprovecho para abrazarla por la cintura y acercar el rostro hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros de esa delicada boca – Si quieres hago que te guste – le susurro, Ren le gustaba coquetearle a esa mujer porque le resultaba algo glamuroso hacerla sonrojar.

Tamao con toda su fuerza deshizo el abrazo y se fue corriendo a la puerta – ¡Cállate, Ren! - se fijó en el reloj que había en la habitación - Me voy, ¿quién va a salir primero? –

- Creo que Ren le toca abrir hoy –hablaba desinteresado ese Usui que se estaba rociándose la fragancia de cítricos en el pecho y cuello.

- ¿Que música quieres? – le pregunto con un tono apurado esa mujer.

- Quiero… veamos – se decía este Tao mientras a la vez se colocaba el traje de artes marciales estilo chino.

**Love…night… love…night…love**

En las oficina de ese gran club se encontraba una señora de edad avanzada que estaba sentada en su gran sillón negro, a su lado estaba su fiel asistente Silver de orígenes nativos de los Estados Unidos, este hombre había notado que su jefa no paraba de ver el celular, ya se estaba preocupando y a la vez preguntado ¿Quién le llamo?, Pues durante la llamada su jefa le pidió que saliera de la oficina.

- ¡Silver! – después de un largo tiempo de no escuchar nada de su ama y por la forma de hablarle se puso alerta para su orden.

- Si señora Goldva – contesto con voz profunda y segura.

- Va a venir mi nieta - Silver vislumbró una pequeña sonrisa que rara vez se le podía notar a su jefa y por ese gesto sabia de quien nieta hablaba, de su favorita y de su primera nieta que tuvo, pues la señora Goldva tenía cuatro que eran: Tamao, Manta, Mannoko y claro su favorita, su queridísima Anna la futura dueña de las cadenas de clubes pero claro si ella aceptara.

- ¿Cómo sabe eso? – en un tono inseguro pregunto pues le era extraño que Anna quisiera ir a un club como estos y a sabiendas que la señora Goldva estaba.

- Me llamo - observo la cara de incrédulo de su asistente - Así que quiero que prepares a los mejores hombres y el sitio VIP Gold, hoy la convenzo que sea mi heredera – hizo memoria que la última vez que la vio fue en el cumpleaños 19, recuerda a la perfección cómo se veía de bonita su nieta y también la fuerte discusión que tuvieron, la señora Goldva entendía a la perfección esa actitud de su nieta pues ¿Quién nieta le agrada la idea que su abuela le hablara sobre el fututo que ya le planeaba y que aparte le daría todos sus negocios si considerar a su madre como heredera? y agregarle que le invitara un joven muchacho tan guapo para que le diera un show privado con todo lo que conllevaba.

- Ahora mismo hare los arreglos para recibir a su nieta - la voz profunda de Silver la saco de sus pensamientos.

Su asistente salió de la oficina y una vez sola la señora Goldva murmuro lentamente - Que tanto abra cambiado mi nieta durante estos largos años -

**Love…night…love…night…love**

En un bar de mal aspecto se encontraba un hombre de cabello marrón que estaba jugando billar, se encontraba apostando una buena suma de dinero; a la hora de hacer su tiro el sonido del cel. hizo que fallara - Maldición - susurro a la vez que apretó el taco, de mala gana saco el cel. del bolsillo del pantalón y contesto - Diga… - con enojo hablo al tipo que le provoco que fallara un tiro fácil - Silver ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Por qué quieres que vaya?, es mi día libre - su rostro palideció al oír la respuesta - Así que es una orden de la jefa - observo el reloj - En media hora llego - colgó rápidamente, guardo el cel. y pago la cerveza que bebió, noto que era su turno en el juego - Me tengo que ir así que debo terminar con el juego - junto a esa palabras tenía una sonrisa burlona y arrogante.

**Love…night…love…night…love**

Habían cinco mujeres que bajaban de la camioneta, una vez que Jeanne les dio las llaves al ballet parking se llevaron el vehículo, ahí estaban paradas enfrente de esa gran mansión blanca que es una belleza arquitectónica, cada rostro de esas jóvenes mujeres describía sus sentir: en el rostro de Jun se notaba el nerviosismo, Damuko la timidez, Jeanne mostraba tranquilidad, Anna se le notaba inquietud y Pilika, esta última mostraba varias emociones como: curiosidad, emoción y lujuria.

Estaban a unos pasos de la entrada donde se encontraba un hermoso espécimen de hombre con cabello verde, ojos de igual color de su cabello, portaba un esmoquin blanco, las chicas examinaron el cuerpazo del hombre que tenía hombros anchos y un torso amplio, pero el rostro fue lo que les dejo sin aliento pues parecía tan angelical con eso ojos que mostraba ternura y esos labios carnoso que les pedía a gritos ser besados, en pocas palabras era un hombre para tenerlo amarrado en la cama, Anna noto como babeaba Pilika y como estaban distraídas la demás, aprovecho para decir - ¡No voy a entrar!, ¡me largo! - empezaba a caminar pero Jeanne la agarró del cuello de la blusa.

- Es la despedida de soltera de Jun, ¿y tú piensas irte? – Le decía Maiden - No seas agua fiesta, no todos los días tu amiga contrae matrimonio - se quitó el agarre de la francesa de mala manera y se limitó a escucharla – Piensa esto, de seguro hay una función especial para las futuras esposas… y sus acompañantes – la rubia podía ver cómo le brillaba los ojos a su amiga.

Anna no les conto lo que les esperaría - Claro que hay funciones especiales – esas palabras alegraron a sus amigas, la rubia recordó lo que le pidió a su abuela sobre que quería un servicio especial para su amiga Jun y también le comento que quería platicar con ella para arreglar el conflicto entre ellas, lo que tuvo como respuesta de su abuela fue: "que le daría el mejor servicio como símbolo que todo estaba arreglado entre ellas sin necesidad de platicar", la rubia sacudió la cabeza para continuar con su decir - Eso no es el punto -

- Anna ¿puedes decir que tú eres la que se casa? – la entonación de Jun y la proposición no le agradaba a la rubia, la peli verde tenía un presentimiento que esto sería una locura de fiesta – Es que creo que no aguantaría la vergüenza si uno de esos hombres me baila en privado - la mirada intrigada por parte de Anna la puso nerviosa - Como he escuchado rumores de que las viene a los clubs de tu abuela a celebrar su última noche de soltera al final deciden no casarse -

- Por supuesto que… - Jun ya se alegraba que su amiga aceptar pero se apresuró en sentir eso - ¡No! -

Pilika fue a convencer a su amiga rubia - Anda, vas a tener trato especial –

- No vas a convencerme con eso, basta que sepan este oscuro secreto de la familia - ella se sentía tan furiosa - Y ahora quieren que yo tolere a esos hombres - las chicas notaron como Anna temblaba al término de esas palabras.

- ¿Anna, que tienes? ¿Por qué tiemblas? – preguntaba una muy preocupada Damuko. – Dime ¿no te gustan los hombres? –

- Me gustan los hombres – decía firmemente – Pero estos hombres que vamos a ver ¡no me gustan! –

- ¿Por qué? – ahora la que hablaba era Jun.

- Anna tuvo una mala experiencia – interrumpía esta Jeanne que era conocedora de los secretos de la rubia.

- Pues cuenta – exigía Jun, Jeanne y Anna se miraban entre ellas.

- En una noche de verano cuando Anna tenía 16 años fue a visitar a su abuela en el trabajo, o sea fue al club, lo recuerdo perfectamente porque… – relataba Pilika y que por cierto también sabia ese secreto – Tanto Jeanne como yo la acompañamos – una gota de sudor se le formo a Jun y Damuko pues descubrieron que su amiga era tan hormonal desde tan temprano – Cuando paseamos dentro del sitio cada hombre que estaba realizando su trabajo de un momento a otro dejaron de hacerlo y fueron acercándose a esta Anna, la rodearon prácticamente, le lanzaban piropos, propuesta para pasar una tarde agradable hasta el día siguiente, le dieron números telefónicos y más cosas que no recuerdo, ¡Anna les robo el corazón a esos hombres! – Hablaba mientras que la rubia se tapaba los oídos para no recordar ese momento traumático – Lo más gracioso es que cada hombre dejó a la deriva a esa mujeres que pagaron por sus servicios por nuestra querida amiga –

- Entonces, desde muy temprano levantas pasiones, Anna – le codeaba esta Damuko a la susodicha.

- ¡Cállate! – con voz sombría pedía esa rubia, los recuerdo le bombardeaba lentamente, recordó los rostro varoniles que demostraba perversión y los rostros de odio de parte de las mujeres que pagaron por esos hombres.

- Pero no es solo por eso que no los tolera – esa voz la reconocía esta Anna pues era de su abuela.

- ¿Hay otro secreto? - Jun le preguntaba a esa persona que apareció de la nada.

- Si, una vez yo le invite un hombre esculturalmente delicioso con fin que la complaciera - Damuko y Jun se quedaron congeladas por esa confesión de esa señora - Pero como era de esperar de mi nieta… rechazo mi regalo -

- ¡¿Anna, eso es cierto?! – exigía una respuesta esa pelinegra.

Anna ignoro esa reacción y se acercó a la entrada donde estaba esa señora que tenía la compañía de su fiel asistente Silver y que también estaba respaldada por ese peli verde - Abuela – sonrió ligeramente para luego darle un fuerte abrazo - Tanto tiempo sin verte –

- Eres toda una mujer, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te vi? – la agarro de los hombros

- Cuando tenía 19 –

- Eso fue hace seis años - cerro los ojos pues quería recordar como empezaba a formarse esta mujer que tenía enfrente, pues si antes era hermosa ahora con sus 25 años ya era toda una exquisitez de mujer para los ojos de los hombres - Como vuela el tiempo – dijo una vez abriendo los ojos.

- ¡Ya basta de este encuentro que está retardando mi diversión! , ¡Hay que entrar ahora! – decía una impaciente Pilika.

- ¿Quiénes son ellas? – Goldva una vez dejando de ver a su adoración se fijó en sus acompañantes.

- Mis amigas abuela, de seguro te acuerdas de Pilika y Jeanne - le comentaba su nieta, Goldva claro que las recordaba pues como no lo haría pues era difícil de olvidar a la hiperactiva de Pilika y la cautelosa de Jeanne, con un solo movimiento de cabeza saludo pues ya tenía tiempo de conocerse así que no era necesario el formalismo con ellas - Ella son Jun y Damuko, mis amigas de la universidad – la señora ahí las saludo con la mano. - Tengo que decirte que Jun es la afortunada que se va a casar –

- Felicidades – decía sinceramente la cabeza de la familia Kyōyama – ¿Pero estas segura de celebrar aquí tu última noche de soltería?, es mi deber informarte que cada mujer que celebra su fiesta al día siguiente cancela su boda ¿estas segura de entrar? - Jun con inseguridad a pesar que la señora le afirmaba con sus palabras que eran ciertos esos rumores pero al final la chinita asintió firmemente – Ok, primero fírmeme estos documentos chicas y después les daré mi mejor promoción que tiene mi club –

- Abuela, ¿de qué tratan estos documentos? – Anna leía el formulario.

- Trata que tanto como ustedes como nosotros no diremos nada de lo que ocurrirá esta noche, que están conscientes que no podrán demandar mi club también dice que todos los que trabajan aquí están sanos, que no son delincuente, en pocas palabras que no son peligroso, es una forma de protegernos entre ambas partes - las chicas se quedaron pensativas sobre esa explicación, les daba intriga y algo de miedo, se daban un minutos para pensar pero alguien de ellas firmo sin siquiera pensar en leerlos, esa persona fue la impulsiva de Pilika que le dio los documentos a Silver - Ya puede entrar ella, Lyserg – le aviso Goldva al cuidador de la puerta, Pilika entro como perro buscando su hueso, sus amigas se preocuparon por esa actitud casi animal de su amiga.

- Anna, no tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esto – hablo honestamente Damuko.

- No te preocupes – tranquilizaba esta Anna a su amiga pelinegra con su mejor sonrisa, así que no tardaron en fírmalo una vez que leyeron todo el documento, cada una se los dio a Silver – Abuela, esto es nuevo ¿para que lo haces? –

- Pues llevo un largo tiempo sin no ofrecer este servicio que les voy a dar, aparte es para evitarme problemas con mis clientes y mis trabajadores – Goldva revisaba los documentos para ver si tenían el nombre y firma. – Bien, entremos -

Mientras ese grupo de mujeres se adentraban a la esa lujosa mansión en la parte trasera de ese misma casona llegaba una motocicleta negra que se estacionaba de forma salvaje, el motociclista apago el motor y se bajó de la motocicleta, en todos sus movimiento no se quitó el casco negro, se acercó a la puerta, toco dos veces hasta que le abrieron - ¿Por qué estás aquí? - le pregunto Tamao al recién llegado.

-Me llamaron - respondió una vez que se adentró al lugar y abrazo por la cintura a la peli rosa -¿Me extrañaste? - con coqueteo le hablo.

- Un poco - de forma juguetona ella hablo.

* * *

Hola, otra vez, aquí actualizando… XD gracias por sus comentarios y leer este humilde fic. Ahora les contestare.

_Saori asakura_: me alegra que te guste mi fic, y sobre tu pregunta… ¿si va ser largo o corta la historia?, la respuesta es que no lo sé, depende de mi imaginación pero no dudes que va haber más acción; gracias por tu comentario.

_Liz Asakura_: Hola, las sorpresas va ir lentamente y creo que te vas a dar cuenta, voy a cambiar algunas cosas y agregar escenas a mi fic, tú solo ten paciencia, y gracias por tu Review

_Alejandro Asakura_: ¿Cómo estás?, espero que bien ;) ya aparecerán los demás personajes masculinos ¡yeahh!, ya apareció Lyserg, sobre que sea largo como le dije a Saori Asakura depende mucha de mi imaginación y también de la inspiración así que no puedo asegurar que se extenso o corto, y gracias por tu comentario.

Los invito a que sigan esta aventura y gracias por leer…

**Amor&Paz…**


	4. Chapter 4

- ¿Dónde está mi antifaz? - un hombre de piel morena busca entre sus ropas ese dichoso objeto.

- ¡¿Ya estás listo, Chocolove?! - una dulce voz insistente le estaba gritando atrás de la puerta.

- ¡Espera un par de minutos más, Tamao! - él continuo desordenando en el proceso de la búsqueda en la habitación, estaba tan concentrado observando debajo de un sillón que no escucho como la puerta se abría y como una par de pasos se acercaba hasta quedar un par centímetros a distancia de él.

- Choco ¿Qué tanto buscas? - esa sensual voz hizo que él se levantara del piso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Chocolove no despegaba los ojos sobre esa linda peli rosa que mantenía las manos sobre la cadera y que le hacía ver muy sexy - Mi… an… antifaz favo..rito- contesto tartamudeando.

- Ponte otro antifaz - Tamao aprovecho el espejo que tenía en frente para retocarse los labios.

Ese comentario hizo que él saliera del estado su catatónico que estaba por culpa a verla - Ah… es cierto, es buena idea - se rascaba una mejilla con timidez - Pero es que es mi favorito el de la pantera - Choco encontró un antifaz de color rosa, dejo salir un lento suspiro - Ahí voy mujeres - colocado el antifaz rosa, con una rapidez ya estaba a un paso de salir de la habitación.

- Choco -

El moreno giro a verla - ¿Si? -

Tamao abrió un cajón de la cómoda en donde estaba ese dichoso antifaz de pantera negra de su amigo - Aquí estaba - fue hacia él.

- Gracias - se le podía ver el sonrojo del chico por causa de la vergüenza que sentía, se quitó el antifaz que portaba para así colocarse el de pantera negra.

- Que distraído eres -Tamao con mucha confiaza abrazo al chico sobre los hombros, ambos comenzaron a caminar fuera de la habitación - ¿Choco, has visto a Yoh? -

- Mmm… - Choco en ese momento abrazaba por la cintura a la mujer, se detuvieron pero sin dejar de abrazarse - Lo vi por la cabina -

- Gracias - ella sin pena le dio un beso en la mejilla y frente, Choco tenía una sonrisa tonta ante ese par de caricias que lo llevaron al cielo - Por cierto, no dejes que te toquen las mujeres porque tú sabes que eres mío - le murmuro cerca del odio causando en él un escalofrío y casi le da un infarto al ser testigo de cómo ella le guiño un ojo al término de la frase.

Ese tono coqueto le gusto escuchar porque era un indicio que su amiga ya dejo de lado el bochorno y que decidió entrarle al juego de los coqueteos constante que siempre hay entorno en ella - Entendido, hermosura - le mostro su mejor sonrisa a la chica. - Soy completamente tuyo -

Tamao reprimió una risita - Así es y que no se te olvide - se alejó de él para ir por ese gemelo.

El joven stripper no dejaba de ver como se balanceaba las caderas de Tamao, le era algo tan hipnótico pero cierto cuerpo se interpuso en su visión - McDonell Chocolove -

Dejo de intentar de seguir observando el andar de Tamao y se concentro en la persona que lo interrumpía - Silver ¿Qué sucede? -

Quiero hablar contigo de algo sumamente importante -

**Love…night…love…night…love**

Entre los pasillos el mismo motociclista pasaba desapercibido entre tanto mujer, se sentía afortunando porque así lograría ir al baño antes de ir a platicar con Silver.

_- Que buena fue en dejarme el casco_ - pensaba el chico mientras seguía avanzado hasta la habitación de los sanitarios -_ Así no tendré a todas esas molestas mujeres encima de mí _-

**Love..night…love…night…love**

En la cabina que estaba ubicado en la parte arriba del escenario se encontraba un joven muy apuesto que estaba prestando atención a su laptop a la vez que se colocaba los audífonos para luego pasar a la tornamesa.

El joven no dejaba de mover la cabeza al ritmo de la música, Tamao entro sigilosamente a la cabina.

- Yoh - lo llamo pero él no le hacía caso, poso una mano sobre el hombro de chico - Yoh - el chico giro para verla y trato de entender las mímicas de ella - ¡Quítate los audífonos! - le pedía mientras imitaba los gestos con la manos.

- Tamao, ¿Por qué estás aquí? -

- Te traje la canción de Ren - la chica le entrego la usb.

**Love…night… love…night…love**

En los vestidores en donde estaban refrescándose todos los hombres después de esa primera hora de trabajo venia corriendo un chico que tenía el cabello trenzado y que era de una tonalidad café, ese sujeto venía vestido de apache - Oigan, ¿adivine qué? –

- ¿Qué pasa, Nichrom? – cuestionaba una hombre de traje árabe parecía un príncipe, este era Mohamed mejor conocido por su apodo Turbine.

- Que hay invitadas especiales por parte de la jefa mayor – Nichrom decía entre emocionado y sorprendido - Y que le darán el servicio gold – los que estaban ahí escuchando se quedaron en silencio solo se oía la música de fondo, todos estaban impactados porque no habían solicitado ese servicio de oro por largos años por qué era muy costoso, esta era la segunda vez en la historia de los club´s de Goldva que se solicitaban ese servicio pues la primera vez fue para una de las hijas de la señora que en ese momento se iba a casar.

- Entonces van a llamar a los mejores – decía un pensativo hombre vestido como vampiro.

- Así parece – con una sonrisa arrogante hablaba este Kalim mientras se veía en el espejo y flexionaba ambos brazos para ver su musculatura.

**Love…night…love…night… love**

Al entrar se podía visualizarla la alfombra roja que combinaba con el color del mármol blanco de la casa, la luz estaba en baja tonalidad, esos candelabros del techo daban un toque elegante a esa casa modificaba, caminaba por ese extenso pasillo donde había pinturas de grandes artistas, el sonido de la música le daba valor a las chicas que estaban siguiendo a la señora Goldva.

- Estoy nerviosa – Damuko abrazaba del brazo a esta Jun.

- ¡Demonios, Damuko!, al contrario de ti… – con una sonrisa que denotaba que ya había olvidado atrás su nerviosismo - Yo estoy muy emocionada – una vez entrado hasta el fondo de la mansión pudieron notar en esa gran sala unas pequeñas mesa, sillones largos, un escenario grande, una bar que era tendido por un sensual bartender, los meseros de ahí eran los mismos strippers, había una esfera de espejos, un dj que curiosamente estaba escuchando lo que le dictaba una mujer de cabellos rosados que precisamente Anna reconoció.

- ¡Fuera ropa! ¡fuera ropa! – escuchaba esta Anna, a ella le parecía tan repugnante que las mujeres gritaran esas frases.

- Que mujeres tan desesperadas de ver carne, que bueno que mis amigas no son así - no pudo evitar en decir ese comentario la rubia con orgullo pero al voltear para ver a esa mujer desesperada se quedó congelada, no se creía quien era la mujer que estaba diciendo esa frase.

**Love…night…love…night…love…night**

Habían unas jaulas en donde habían hombres sumamente guapos y que nada más se dedicaban a mover sus cuerpos de forma sensual, en ese club se dividía los trabajos, en un día trabajaban como strippers/mesero, otro día solamente se dedicaban al strippers y otros a solamente bailar, se turnaban cada noche para realizar esos trabajos - ¡Fuera ropa!, ¡fuera ropa! – decía como enferma mental-hormonal y no dejaba de ver a ese hombre moreno, que tenía un antifaz de una pantera negra y que bailaba tan sensualmente al igual de como venía vestido con unos jeans blancos, una chaleco que dejaba ver sus bien formados brazos y su torso, unos tenis negros, ese hombre mientras escuchaba lo que le decía esa mujer no podía dejar de sonreír coquetamente, esos ojos grises como de un jaguar, esos labios carnoso y ese cabello estilo afro fue lo que hacía suspirar a esa mujer exigente – Por favor, quítate la ropa ¿quieres? –

- Lo siento, lindura, pero hoy no me toca – con voz seductora le decía mientras se ponían en cuclillas para así poder acariciar el rostro de esa joven mujer.

- Entiendo – decía en un suspiro – Aunque sea dime tu nombre –

- No puedo decirte –

- ¡Por favor tan solo dame esa satisfacción! – rogaba esa mujer de una forma tierna que hacía que el corazón de ese morenazo se sintiera cálido, el hombre observo esos ojos azules que le daba la confianza y el valor de mandar a volar la tercera regla del sitio que era: nunca decir su nombre.

- Ok…Me llamo… - le iba a decir pero se interrumpió por ver como una mujer se acercó hasta ellos.

- ¡Oye! ¡¿qué te pasa?! ¡Suéltame! - decía con violencia está Pilika a su atacante que le estaba tirando de ambas orejas, estuvo peleando hasta que por fin se soltó para lograr girar con motivo de ver a su atacante y con su mejor sonrisa dijo – Eso dolió, Anna –

- A mí me duele verte actuar tan pervertida y necesitada– soltó cariñosamente sarcástica esa rubia.

- Es que yo… ¡lo Quiero! – Anna veía como su amiga tenía en forma de corazones los ojos.

- Pilika, ¡contrólate! – la sacudía para que regresara su personalidad racional y lógica que poseía su querida peli celeste – No me hagas darte un par de cachetadas – amenazaban minuciosamente - A la otra te traigo con correa – la futura heredera decía mientras jaloneaba a su amiga y susurro - Maldita maniática sexual -

Pilika ignoro el último comentario pues al saber que había una posibilidad de regresar se le ilumino el rostro - Entonces volveremos… ¡Yupi! - Anna tanto el hombre que hace unos minutos era acosado por esa peli celeste estaban boca abiertos por esa reacción.

- ¡No! ¡olvida eso! – Anna estaba llegando a su límite de la paciencia con Pilika y eso noto el joven stripper por eso las interrumpió.

- Disculpe señorita –

- Soy Pilika – rápidamente le replicaba junto con una sonrisa soñadora que a cualquier hombre lo conquistaría. - O dime como quieras - también sugirió al último, con esas palabras se ganó el privilegio de escuchar esa encantadora risa por parte de ese stripper.

- Bueno te diré Pili… claro si gusta mi sugerencia - Pilika movía frenéticamente la cabeza arriba abajo, Anna se llevó ambas manos al rostro con la intención de no ver más la forma de comportarse por parte de su amiga - Eres muy hermosa –

- Ah… gracias, tu no estas nada mal –

- Tu cara se me hace conocida – le comentaba a la vez que se llevaba una mano al mentón, Pilika se quedó estática por un momento.

Jeanne se acercó con la intención de ayudar a esta Anna con la problemática de su amiga - Vamos Pilika, de seguro este hombre tiene que continuar trabajando –

Ambas chicas al ver que la originaria de Hokkaido no tenía intención de ir con ellas así que decidieron arrastrarla por los brazos – ¡No me voy!, ¡Me llevan! – con lágrimas en los ojos se despedía con un pañuelo blanco – ¡Adiós, sexy y sensual hombre de la jaula! -

- Por cierto… - Pilika se soltó de sus amigas para ir con ese chico que le empezaba hablar - Soy Chocolove – el morenazo se colocó en cuclillas y como puedo logro darle entre esos barrotes un dulce beso en la mejilla.

Una vez que recibió el beso Pilika cayo desmayada y así les fue más fácil llevársela entre Anna junto con la ayuda de Jeanne, sus dos otras amigas que quedaron como espectadora no aguantaban las risas, Goldva le agrada ese ambiente que tenían ese círculo de amigas - Chicas me acompañan a mi oficina – le pidió la mujer mayor.

**Love…night…love…night… love…night…love**

Cuando estaban caminando rumbo a la dichosa oficina pudieron observar cada detalle de esa lujosa mansión, había diferentes salas de estar: tenían piscina, habitación tipo playero y una habitación tipo casino.

Cada hombre que veía a ese grupo de jóvenes mujeres se quedaban embelesado y algo extrañados al ver como llevaban arrastras a un peli celeste, tuvieron que caminar por una escaleras, al final de la subida se encontraron en ese 2do piso, había varias habitaciones que era de seguro en donde ahí se preparaban los strippers, a lado de la oficina de la jefa se encontraba la sala de control de cámaras de seguridad.

Una vez entrando a la oficina, que por cierto estaba bien decorada con un acuario, una sala, tres sillones que estaban cerca del escritorio de madera, había un ventanal negro que tenía como camuflaje a la vista de los visitantes como si fuera una pintura y tenía un mini bar.

La señora Goldva se sentó en su sillón principal y como siempre su fiel Silver a su lado, Anna tomo asiento cerca del escritorio y sus amigas se quedaron bien ubicadas en esa sala, Jun tenía la cabeza de Pilika sobre las piernas mientras le daba aire con sus manos pues todavía no despertaba, Jeanne tanto Damuko no paraban de ver la habitación - Bien, primero que nada bienvenidas a mi club - las chicas susurraron: Gracias - Ya les tenemos preparado el mejor servicio para ustedes - se frotaba las manos la señora - Tendrán a los mejores hombres pero si les gusto alguien mientras caminábamos me lo pueden decir -

- ¡Espera! – Anna le pidió a su abuela, fue a reunirse con sus amigas - ¿Les gusto alguien? – las jóvenes se vieron como tratando de encontrar la respuesta entre ellas.

- ¡Me gusto Chocolove! ¡Quiero a Chocolove! – grito Pilika a la vez que levanto la cabeza y volteo para mirar a la señora Goldva con mucha determinación, Silver casi le daba un infarto del susto por la forma que se despertó esa chica al contrario sus amigas miraban con irritación a su recién despierta amiga.

- Pilika – le regañaba ahora esta Jun por primera vez pues noto que Anna ya estaba cansada de regañar a la Usui - ¿Que es esa forma de despertarse?, ¡casi nos matas del susto, mujer!–

- Lo siento, Jun – juntaba sus dedos índices que da una imagen de niña pequeña - Pero ustedes saben que cuando me agarra la hormona me comporto así de alocada -

- Chocolove, ¿es a él a quien quieres? – la voz de la anciana las volvió al tema principal, Pilika asentía febrilmente - Silver - su asistente se acercó y le murmuro a la señora Goldva - Muy bien, Silver, tu siempre tan eficiente – el hombre se le inflo el pecho porque estaba orgulloso de escuchar esas palabras.

Las ladis interactuaron entre ellas y al final estuvieron de acuerdo en algo - A nosotras ningún hombre nos llamó la atención, así que Abuela confiamos en lo que eligieron para nosotras – le aviso su nieta.

- Si, si… lo que digan ellas… pero no se le olvide que ¡Yo quiero a Chocolove! –

Tanto la dueña y sus asistente junto con las amigas de esa peli celeste, con un tono de irritación le contestaron al mismo tiempo - ¡Ya entendimos eso! –

Con una risita nerviosa dijo la Usui - Solo recalcaba mi deseo –

Goldva aprovecho mientras veía como platicaban entre ellas para dar órdenes a su asistente, en forma de susurro le dijo – Silver quiero que guíes a nuestras queridas clientes al salón de oro y de paso avísale a los muchachos que vengan a mi oficina porque quiero platicar con ellos seriamente - movía los dedos sobre la mesa, ese gesto era la señal que iba pedir otra cosa - Y si ves a Tamao dile que vaya al salón de oro - una vez que el ruido fue disminuyendo se levantó de su sillón - Anna y compañía vayan con Silver, él los guiara a su sala – el único hombre de ese grupo de feromonas fue a la salida para abrir la puerta a las mujeres como todo un caballero, mientras que una por una salían de la oficina, Anna se quedó con la anciana, la señora noto en la mirada de su nieta que quería platicar ahora mismo y que al parecer no quería irse hasta hacerlo, pero la señora tenía que arreglar los últimos detalles del servicio y por eso tenía que hacer que su nieta se fuera de su oficina – Anna, tengo que arreglar algunos pequeños detalles para su diversión, así que yo me reuniré con ustedes más tarde y así platicamos a gusto – con esas palabras logro calmar la ansiedad de su nieta y obtuvo como respuesta por parte de ella una sincera sonrisa.

**Love…night…love…night… love**

Silver una vez que dejo a ese grupo de jóvenes tuvo que ir a reunir a sus muchachos y también a buscar a Tamao, después de unos quince minutos logro avisarles a cada uno que fueran a la oficina de la jefa.

- ¡Justo que hoy me libraba de hacer mi show! – refunfuñaba uno de ellos mientras se quedaba quieto enfrente de la oficina mientras esperaba a sus demás compañeros.

El que se estaba quejando recibo un leve zape en la cabeza y junto con unas palabras - No lloriquees, Choco – el morenazo vio quien fue el atacante, no le gusto lo que vio pues era el hombre más pesado y bipolar que podría encontrar, lo que más le calaba era esa sonrisa burlona que le estaba dando - ¿O qué?, ¿acaso no eres hombre para enfrentar esto?

- Soy más hombre que tú, eso se lo puedes preguntar a mis amantes y tu madre, Horokeu – como respuesta tuvo una risa de que no se tragaba de lo que decía ese moreno.

- Ya basta, nenas – intervino uno de los más arrogantes de este club y más serio de todos - ¿Qué pasa? ¿estas nervioso, chocolate dulce? –

- Por supuesto, Ren – bufo con sincero sarcasmo ese molesto moreno.

- ¡Tranquilo! – ahora el que hace unos minutos atrás lo estaba ofendiendo ahora trataba de tranquilizar casi quería sonreír con ironía este Chocolove - Verlo del lado amable seremos unos de los legendario que darán este servicio especial, nuestros nombres estarán escrito con oro –

- Tienes que escuchar a Horokeu, Choco, pues esto no se volverá a repetir – ese trio vio al que se incorporaba a la plática, era un hombre que vestía con unos jeans, unas botas negras, chamarra de motociclista y que portaba un casco negro.

- Hao, ¿Qué haces aquí?– comentaba asombrado este morenazo - Pensé que era tu día libre -

Se quitó el casco pues ya le estaba molestando pero le fue necesario para lograr llegar hasta los sanitarios y después a la oficina sin ser detectado por sus clientas, pues este hombre era el más cotizado entre ese mundo de strippers - Así era hasta que me llamaron para esto – se peinó el cabello con sus manos mientras de reojo veía a cada uno y noto la ausencia de alguien - ¿Y este Yoh?, ¿no lo llamaron? – al igual que él su gemelo también era muy cotizado pero a diferencia de Hao este Yoh no le agradaba realizar sus bailes prefería ser más el dj del lugar.

- Esta en la cabina de música – comentaba con cierta fluidez este Ren.

- Ok - Hao se recargo en el barandal de la escaleras; estaban en la espera que la jefa les abriera las puerta de la oficina - ¡Uff!... ya quiero conocer a esas mujeres que tuvieron el dinero para comprar este servicio, ¿Cómo serán? –

- Espero que sean lindas y sexys - decía con ilusión este Horo.

- Yo me conformaría que no fueran ancianas – agregaba como suplica este chinito.

- Concuerdo contigo, Ren – Horo abrazaba a su amigo.

- Que no sean tan salvajes – pedía este Chocolove pues ya tuvo experiencia con mujeres así que le arañaron el abdomen y brazos - Odio que sean salvajes -

- A mí me fascinan - tenía una sonrisa picaron este Hao - Son las más apasionadas y las que te dan las mejores propinas -

- Hermano, tu siempre tan pervertido y tan mezquino -

- ¡Por fin llegas Yoh! - Ren sonreía al ver a su amigo.

* * *

Hola… otro capítulo, he decidido cambiar ciertas cosillas, mi musa está tratando de regresar hacia mí.

Gracias por dejarme un review.

_Alejandro Asakura_: Gracias por el consejo de ir a un club de esos, te contare que este fic es producto de una conversación loca entre uno de mis mejores amigos que me propuso invitarme ir a un table dance mixto XD y yo me rehusé al final por miedosa, ¬…¬ ahora que lo pienso lo hubiera aceptado y ahora quiero ir pero nadie me lo quiere invitar, gracias por tu comentario.

_lexie annatsumi asakura kido_: Me alegra saber que es tu favorita esta imaginación también es una de mis favoritas XD , espero no decepcionarte con los cambios que hare para darle más emoción a la historia, Bienvenida a mi ficy gracias por tu review.

Nos vemos gente hermosa ;)

_"Music is my medicine that my doctor prescribes me to go on living... in this world and that makes!"_

**_by DjPuMa13g._**

Amor&Paz…


	5. Chapter 5

- Hermano, deja ya de criticarme - Hao fue con su gemelo hasta quedar frente a frente - Cambiando de tema, se me hace extraño que estés aquí - se llevó una mano al mentón - Si no mal recuerdo hoy te toca ser el dj, ¿Qué te hizo Silver para convencerte para ser parte del servicio especial de hoy? -

Yoh soltó una ligera risita - Nada, yo por voluntad propia acepte la propuesta de ser parte de este servicio gold - sus amigos se miraron entre ellos y se notaban incrédulos ante lo dicho por parte de él - ¿Por qué me miran así?, Silver me comento que estarían ustedes y sin pensarlo decidí en aceptar como acto de solidaridad hacia ustedes - tanto Ren no se tragaban las palabras de Yoh - Y agréguenle que a mí me gusta divertirme y estaba claro que no los dejaría divertirse sin mí -

- Te amenazo Silver ¿o me equivoco? - soltó el chinito mientras se tronaba los dedos de la manos.

Yoh sin ya no aguantar más se hecho a lloriquear - Este Silver me confisco mi laptop junto con mis usb donde tengo mi colección de música y también mis audífonos que me firmo Bob love - Hao sin pensarlo abrazo a su hermano y también le dio un par de palmaditas, Horo le presto un pañuelo para que se limpiara la nariz - Y me dijo que si me negaba regalaría mis cosas o aun peor ¡quemarlas! -

- Que bárbaro fue este Silver - comento el Usui en voz baja a este Chocolove que estaba mordiéndose las uñas como signo de ansiedad.

- Hermanito, ya deja de llorar -Hao le daba de palmaditas a su hermanito y le daba uno que otro besito sobre el cabello para tranquilizarlo, Chocolove tapaba la boca de Horo para que no comentara una estupidez que le valdría un golpiza por parte de Hao, Ren estaba ocupado en pensar en lo que haría el día de mañana - Yo me encargare que Silver no le haga nada malo a tus cosas -

- ¿Lo dijes en serio? - el gemelo menor se secaba las lágrimas y veía con esperanza a Hao.

- Por supuesto - Hao con mucha seguridad afirmo - No se lo permitiré al estúpido de Silver y si lo hace deseara no haberse metido con mi hermanito -

- Hermano, eres el mejor -

- Ya dejaron de parlotear - los gemelos giraron hacia las escaleras para ver como un hombre alto de un aspecto galante los observaba con desdén - Como me dio nauseas el ver su escena tan fraternal -

- Silver - grito Horo una vez que el moreno dejo de taparle la boca; Silver se acercaba con paso lente hasta ellos, Chocolove se dio cuenta que alguien más venía con el asiste de Goldva.

- Lyserg - lo nombro Ren que obtuvo como respuesta por parte del inglés un ligero inclinación de cabeza.

- Ya todos reunidos es hora de entrar - anuncio Silver que toco la puerta hasta que escucho que su jefa le dio el permiso de entrar.

**Love...love...love...Love**

Nuestras hermosas protagonistas examinaban el famoso salón oro que era prácticamente una mansión de tamaño mediano y de dos pisos; esa mansión estaba decorado con un combinado de colores: beige y el oro; en la planta baja estaba la sala blanca, había estatuas griegas, cuadro de renombrados pintores, había un mini bar y tenía dos ventanas pequeñas que daban vista al patio trasero donde había un pequeña cascada y una piscina; en la sala había una enorme pantalla de tv de plasma; también había una pequeño corredor en donde se visualizaban dos puertas, en una de ellas había una habitación que tenía un pequeño escenario, un micrófono que estaba conectado con el estéreo que era utilizado para el Karaoke; y la segunda puerta había otra sala tipo antro en donde había: una pequeña pista de baile que estaba integrado con sillones negros alrededor de la pista, un bar completo y un espacio para el dj.

En el segundo piso se localizaban habitaciones con sus respectivos baños, una cómoda cama amplia y televisión de plasma; esas habitaciones eran por si se querían quedarse las clientas por el motivo que estaban cansadas o estaban borrachas, pero en esa habitación había una reglar que era: "que nunca se utilizaría para que tuvieran relaciones sexuales con los strippers"; la mansión era una muestra del famoso servicio gold.

En el momento en que estaban excepcionando la sala sus demás amigas la Usui se dio cuenta que en el mini bar estaba una botella de champagne.

- Vaya que hermoso – decía asombrada esta Damuko al momento de ver toda esa excelsa sala de estar.

- Es verdad – Pilika se sirvió de ese champagne que está abierto y bien fría.

- ¿Cómo serán los hombres? – Jeanne cuestionaba mientras iba junto con la peli celeste para le conviviera un poco de ese delicioso champagne.

- No comas ansias – les pedía esta Jun desde el sillón.

**Love...love...love...Love**

En la oficina en donde estaban los hombres más deseable de ese club, la señora Goldva le estaba dando sus órdenes y dándoles la información de cómo es el servicio de oro - Así que chicos, estas mujeres tiene que ser tratadas como reinas, ¿de acuerdo? –

- Si, señora – gritaron al unísonos los chicos convencidos de su deber pero menos uno.

- No entiendo –decía un tímido Yoh.

- ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirlo?, este servicio es diferente a lo usual que hacen – Goldva se llevó una mano a la frente como tratando de tranquilizarse pues si no lo hacía mandaría al diablo a ese gemelo, respiro profundamente pues entendía el nerviosismo de ese joven pues era el único que no es muy bueno en tratar con las mujeres de forma individual, a veces la señora Goldva no entendía porque las mujeres siempre pedían los shows de Yoh; se sacudió la cabeza y le volvió a repetir lo que significaba el servicio de oro - Este servicio significa comodidad, servicial y compañerismo, lo que van hacer es acatar las órdenes de las mujeres, por ejemplo: si ellas te dicen que les hagas un stripper, lo haces – ahí noto como ese castaño daba una cara de mal gusto. - Si ella te ordena que la abraces tú lo hace, sin objetar -

- ¿Pero si me ordena que tenga sexo con ella? – Yoh pregunto una vez dejando su inconformidad sobre ese tema.

- Pues te niegas, saben muy bien que una de nuestras reglas de este club es nada de sexo y actos ilícitos – les recordó con voz autoritaria a sus muchachos - Chico, lo único que tienes que hacer es tratarla como tu novia, dale cariños pero nada de besos, no quiero que te enamores, ¿ahora si ya me comprendiste, Yoh? – él asintió – Ok, ahora vayan a ponerse sus smokings sus clientas los esperan – los seis chicos salieron de la oficina y fueron escoltados por Silver que iba con la intención de apurarlos.

- ¡Quiero beber más! – anunciaba una alegre Pilika que se había acabado el champagne junto con Jeanne, la chica alegre tomo otra botella y estuvo batallando para abrir el corcho pero alguien le arrebato la bebida.

- No seas una borracha – Damuko le dijo, abrazo la botella como si su vida dependiera de eso - Mejor háblanos con el tipo que has estado salido, Jeanne –

La francesita no se esperaba esas palabras de intrigas por parte de esa peli negra pero no le disgustaba, es más lo haría con mucho gusto - Es muy guapo, encantador y buen conversador - cada palabra que decía se notaba que sentía amor por ese misterioso hombre - Se lo voy a presentar algún día de estos –

Desde el sillón esta Anna observaba una pintura pero de un momento desvió la mirada de esa pintura para ver a la peli celeste -¿Y tú como andas en el amor, Pilika? – la nombrada se acercó a su interrogadora.

La rubia noto por un breve periodo que su amiga estaba como desanimaba y ¿triste?- Ahora mismo estoy enganchada por un chico - suspiro pesadamente y cerraba los ojos – Mi problema es que no puedo hablar normalmente con él, me vuelvo loca cuando lo veo y a la vez tímida, ¡es una locura! –

- Espera… aguarda – se acercaba un incrédula y divertida Jeanne - Estoy escuchando que nuestra querida Pilika está enamorada de un chico, ¡no me lo creo! ¡Es raro ver eso en ti! –

Pilika miro fijamente a su amiga y empezó a tartamudear - Ahh… este… yo…- desvió su mirada a su objetivo que la sacaría del tema – Damuko… ¿y tú como andas respecto al amor? –

- Estoy en búsqueda de mi amor – Damuko era la más romántica de ese círculo de mujeres.

- ¡Que romántica eres! – exclamo Jun.

- ¡Y cursi!- agrego divertidamente esta Jeanne

- Si… ¡ey! – hablaba una alarmada Damuko pues no había notado la presencia de la recién llegada - ¿Quién eres tú? –

Esa peli rosado saludo de forma cortes a ese grupo, Anna se levantó del sillón para ir con ella - Tamao, prima ¿Cómo estás? –

Estaban a una corta distancia y por eso esta Tamao se atrevió a darle un afectuoso abrazo a su prima porque llevaban un buen tiempo sin verla - Bien, Anna, esperando en volver a verte – la rubia que no es mucho de dar afecto no tuvo más remedio que corresponderle al abrazo, una vez que mantenía una distancia favorable la peli rosa la miraba sin dejar de sonreír - Viene a explicarles de que se trate este servicio – esas palabras llamaron la atención de las demás chicas; Tamao se colocó en medio de la sala para así poder ver a sus clientas mientras les explicaba – Escuchen, el servicio trata de que ellos van hacer lo ustedes deseen pero claro hay ciertos detalles que no pueden pedirles como: el nombre, que se quite su antifaz - hizo una pausa - Está prohibido hacer cosas ilícitas o que peligre la salud de ambos, nada besos y por último nada de sexo, de ahí en adelante pueden pedir lo que sea pero eso si no los traten como sus esclavos ¿entendieron? –

- Si –contestaron fuertemente esas cinco mujeres.

Anna tanto Tamao se sentaron en ese sillón blanco - No sabía que ya trabajabas para la abuela – comentaba esa rubia

- Apenas llevo un año, la abuela me tuvo que convencer, ya sabes cómo es de convincente – ambas nietas entrecerraron los ojos al recordar como su abuela era de persistente y que técnicas utilizaba para persuadir - ¿Vas a aceptar? –

Anna sabia a que se refería su prima - No lo sé, la verdad es que me da un poco de miedo de que no pueda llevar bien la riendas de los negocios –

Tamao noto un deje de inseguridad en la mirada de su prima, supo que estaba diciendo la verdad - Espero que la Abuela te convenza y te quite esos miedos que no se ven muy bien en ti – con ese comentario logro sacarle una leve sonrisa a la rubia.

- Yo también lo espero – dijo en un suspiro esa rubia.

El sonido del celular de Tamao empezó a sonar más duro y no tardo en contestar – Silver, ¿Qué pasa?, ajam… ajá, síp, ok,… nos vemos – todas las miradas de esas jóvenes mujeres estaban sobre la esa peli rosa- Ya va a empezar su servicio – se levantó del sillón para dirigirse a la puerta y una vez en la salida coloco su mano en el picaporte pero antes de salir les dijo - ¡Que se diviertan! –

- Gracias - respondió amablemente esta Jun.

Tamao abrió la puerta campantemente, estaba tan distraída a la hora de hacerlo al igual de feliz por volver a ver a su familiar que no se había dado cuenta que alguien estaba enfrente de ella y que iban a tropezar; pero no fue así gracias que esa persona le hablo - ¿A dónde vas Tamao? –

- Ahh!... Abuela – dé la impresión Tamao se cayó de sentón y miro con el ceño fruncido a su familia – ¡Por los grandes espíritus me asustaste! –la anciana le tendió la mano a su nieta, ésta acepto la ayuda y se empezó a limpiar el polvo – Te voy a regalar un campana para así poder saber dónde estás – refunfuñaba esta chica, Anna le dio algo de nostalgia al ver como reacciono su prima tan infantil como lo hacía de niña.

- Tú te quedas –lo que había escuchado esta Tamao no se lo creía y necesitaba saber ¿porqué de esa orden?, como si su abuela leyera la mente le explico- Mereces un descanso y de gozar del negocio que eres parte –

Tamao no se esperaba esa explicación - A… Abuela pero tú dices que… –

- Lo sé, lo sé, pero eres también mi nieta y por eso te mereces disfrutar de tu juventud como lo hace Anna – la señora le daba unos pellizco tan "delicadamente" en las mejillas - Dudo que quieras dejar a tu prima después de un tiempo sin verla – la pobre chica se sobaba ambas mejillas y miraba acusadoramente a su atacante – Aparte… mirarla, ¡mírala! – ahora la anciana giro bruscamente el rosto de su nieta para que observara a esta Anna – No ves que tu prima necesita tu apoyo moral para poder enfrentar su terror hacia los strippers – la rubia se sentía incomoda que como su abuela chantajeaba a su prima con esas palabras.

Tamao como pudo logro zafarse de su abuela y empezó mover el cuello - Ok, me quedo pero ya no me agredas tan cariñosamente abuela – con esas palabra la anciana hizo la v de victoria en sus dedos.

- ¡Qué bien, Tamao! – Pilika estaba extasiada por la noticia - Tanto años si tener tu dulce compañía - le decía con mucha gentiliza al familiar de su amiga. – Te ves fabulosas – pudo lograr decirle.

- Pilika, tu tampoco estas mal– con cierto brillo decía la peli rosa

- Tienes razón nuestra Pilika, te ves muy bien hasta me atrevo a decir que estas para chuparse los dedos – con tono seductor decía Jeanne.

Tamao en vez de sentirse incomoda por ese halago tan seductor por parte de Jeanne decidió seguirle el juego que se iniciaba como tantas veces lo había hecho en años anteriores - Me saliste coqueta –

- Lo que me provocas – le guiño la francesita.

- Oigan ¿y yo qué? – se quejaba esa peli celeste por que no se le tomaba en cuenta en ese juego.

- No seas celosa Pilika – habló esa peli rosa mientras abrazaba a su quejosa amiga - Bien, no me han dicho ¿quién es la que se va a casar? –

Observo como las esas mujeres se fijaban en alguien en especial y era en esa peli verde, Tamao entendió sin necesidad de palabras que era ella la futura novia, cuando iba a felicitarla fue interrumpida por Jeanne que le explico la situación que estaban planeando – Como ya te habrás dado cuenta, ella es Jun, la futura novia – señalo a su amiga - Pero… hay una petición que queremos hablarte –

- ¿Cuál es? –

- ¿Cómo decirlo?, ¡ya sé! – alzo la manos - Una de nosotras va ser la afortunada que tomara el rol de "la novia" -

- Ahh… - Tamao no iba hacer preguntas sobre esa extraña petición porque con el tiempo que llevaba trabajando en ese lugar ya había aprendido que los clientes siempre tendría peticiones extrañas y esta no era la primera o última vez escuchara algo así - Entonces ¿quién será la afortunada? – le pregunto a Jeanne.

- Dirás desdichada – bufo la rubia pues estaba enojada con ella misma por acceder en realizar esa petición.

- ¿Tu prima? – no se esperaba ese giro inesperado pues era consciente de que detestaba a los strippers - ¿Estas segura? –

Anna iba a responder pero Pilika se adelantó – Escucha, Tamao, es la mejor manera que enfrente su miedo – le daba una leves palmadas en la espalda a la supuesta "novia"

- Eso sí - no apelaba esa forma de afrontar a los malos recuerdos que tiene su prima.

- Bueno, ya basta de tanto charla – decía la señora Goldva que tenía el celular en la mano, Tamao supo que los hombres ya estaban aquí, la señora abrió de par en par la puerta, se podía ver como caminaba seis varones que vestían un smoking perfectamente a su medida - Chicas, estos son sus acompañantes -

* * *

Una disculpa para los que leen este fic. Pero he aquí el siguiente capítulo; por cierto Gracias a los review: **Alejandro Asakura** ( te deseo lo mejor por tu examen de Universidad, yo sé lo que es esforzarte por entrar a la Universidad que deseas, sinceramente que todo salga bien ¡te deseo lo mejor!) y **Liz Asakura** (en un momento de la vida nos parecemos a Pilika ,me alegro que te esté divirtiendo con mis ocurrencias).

**Aviso:** Dentro de unos días actualizares mis demás fics.

Bueno, nos vemos a la otra.

**Amor&Paz.**


	6. Chapter 6

Los recién llegados ingresaron a la sala y en una hilera, la señora Goldva sonrió orgullosamente por ver como quedaron pasmadas las chicas – Les recuerdo que ellos no pueden decir sus nombres y no se pueden quitarse sus antifaz, así que respeten su privacidad – le comentaba la señora pero una chica en especial no le estaba haciendo caso.

Esa chica lo reconoció al instante, no le fue un impedimento que se haya cambiado el antifaz a uno de un jaguar y que tuviera ese sobrero beige de copa para intentar de ocultar su cabello afro y lentes negros - ¡Chocolove! – Pilika se fue abrazar a ese moreno que portaba un smoking beige, camisa blanca, corbata dorada, chaleco y zapatos que hacia juego con el smoking, ese vestuario hacia acentuar su tono de piel, a esa chica le pareció más guapo como venia vestido ahora a diferencia cuando lo vio en esa jaula.

- ¡Suéltalo, suéltalo, niña estúpida! – batallaba este Silver con la chica que no dejaba de abrazar por el cuello al moreno pero en cambio el stripper no sabía qué hacer por eso opto por solamente limitarse a sonreír en esa situación tan bizarra.

- Como decía… ¡nada de nombres! – La señora no entendía como su nieta tenía como amiga a esa jovencita loca - ¿Qué le pasa a tu amiga? -

La rubia se tapaba con las manos por la vergüenza de ver semejante escena – No lo sé, pero lo que sí sé es no es culpa de Pilika por comportarse así de loca – observaba a su amiga que ahora estaba dando de besos al moreno - La culpa la tiene su madre que de seguro se drogo cuando la concibió – comentaba ácidamente Anna.

- _Vaya son muy hermosas_ –pensaba Hao que portaba un traje sastre color negro al igual de sus zapatos, su camisa blanca y corbata roja que hacia juego con sus arracadas redondas, él trae un antifaz de forma dragón, al terminar de examinar a cada mujer su mirada castaña se quedaron fijamente en esa la peli verde.

- A trabajar se ha dicho – hablo en voz baja este Horo que portaba un esmoquin color azul marino, a diferencia de Hao, él no portaba corbata, tenía un antifaz de caratula de un lobo siberiano.

- Escojan con quien compartirán este tiempo – anunciaba la anciana que logro que esas seis mujeres la miraran.

Jeanne que empezó a caminar enfrente de la fila de esos hombres, tenía una actitud pensadora, miraba fijamente a cada hombre con esos ojos color sangre - Escoger, escoger ¿a quien escogeré? – se quedo enfrente de uno de ellos, ese hombre que portaba un esmoquin plateado, corbata negra y también vio atreves de ese antifaz de búho el color de sus ojos que eran verdes- Él no está nada mal - pero al desviar su mirada a otro hombre - Él tiene un aura que se me hace conocida - se decía al ver a ese hombre que tenía un antifaz de tigre de bengala y que se veía sumamente galán con su traje color negro junto su corbata morada pero algo en esos ojos gatunos de color dorados de ese hombre le hizo tomar la decisión – Tú – el del antifaz de tigre se sorprendió mucho y antes que despertara de la conmoción esa francesita con mucha familiaridad lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo al sillón para sentarse juntos.

- Yo a este – Damuko señalo al que tenía el antifaz de lobo.

La anciana vio que la festejada iba a elegir pero la interrumpió - Jun te quedas con él – señalo al que tenía el antifaz de gato negro que iba acorde con el esmoquin negro, camisa oscura, y corbata de igual color blanca - Porque eres la… –

- ¡Yo soy la festejada! – la brutal intervención de esa rubia sonsaco a su abuela. – Ven – llamo al que iba ser el compañero de Jun, el sujeto simplemente obedeció.

- ¿Cómo? – la forma de la voz de su abuela le pedía una explicación.

- Si… ella es la afortunada que se casara… jejeje – la que apoyaba a su amiga rubia era una muy nerviosa Damuko.

- Abuela –

La anciana al voltear a ver a su otra nieta supo con ese cabeceo que era alguna petición rara de esa chicas que le hicieron - Ok…entonces Anna te quedas con él y Jun con éste - señalo a Hao, que al parecer le agrado la idea - Bien, ¿y tú, Tamao? –

La chica se acercó al que tenía el disfraz de búho - Yo con él –

- Ya está todo listo, ahora solamente me queda decir que se diviertan -

- Pero… no íbamos platicar – la voz tímida rara vez escuchada en Anna por eso atrajo la atención de su Abuela.

- Será mejor después que terminen con su diversión – Silver abría nuevamente la puerta para que su jefa pasara – Nos vemos – y como consecuencia después de esas palabras desaparecieron.

Al escuchar el cerrar de la puerta el ambiente del salón se puso entre tenso y emoción - Genial… maldita sea – murmuraba esta Kyoyama – Maldición – ella estaba tan consigo por aceptar la idea de su amiga Jun – Haber que va a pasar ahora – vio de reojo al hombre que le toco como pareja.

* * *

Hola… sé que me he tardado en actualizar este fic pero ya tendre tiempo para terminarlo, se que también es muy corto pero mejor corto que nada :)

**Gracias por sus rewievs: Scrawl y Alejandro Asakura ¡felicidades por entrar a la Universidad, en hora buena!, me alegro mucho por ti .**

_"Music is my medicine that my doctor prescribes me to go on living... in this world and that makes!"_

**by DjPuMa13g.**

**Amor&Paz…**


	7. Chapter 7

En el mini bar estaba esa linda peli rosa sirviendo un poco de vodka en dos vasos mientras lo hacia se inclino hacia ese escultural hombre elegante que le acompañaba y le susurro al oído - ¿Eres tu Lyserg? –

Al oír su nombre le tapo con la mano esos sensuales labios – Shhh... Tamao – esa reacción le confirmaba, ella sonrió sutilmente, se quito esa mano de sus labios para luego tenderle la bebida.

**Love…love…love…Love.**

En la sala se encontraba esa peli plateada mirando detenida a su acompañante que le hacía sentirse cómoda y un poco ansiosa pues al ver esos labios carnosos de ese varonil hombre le daba unas tremendas ganas de probarlo, esas ganas le aterraba porque esa sensación únicamente era despertado por el actual chico con quien salía – Hola… - dijo con voz tímida - Yo me llamo Jeanne –

El hombre al saber que era el centro de atención de la mujer que tenia al lado se puso nervioso y por eso se tardo unos minutos para aclararse la garganta para espabilar los nervios que sentía, como pudo le correspondió al saludo - Estoy encantado en conocerla señorita Jeanne –

**Love…love…love…Love**

Al lado de la puerta corrediza que daba paso al pequeño jardín se encontraba ese chico con antifaz de lobo con su compañera - ¿Cómo te llamas, hermosura? – Horo no pudo evitar acariciarle la mejilla, eso hizo que se sonrojara la pelinegra.

- Damuko –

- Damuko, déjame decirte que soy todo tuyo por esta noche – con voz confiada decía ese chico a la vez que tomaba entre sus manos la de ellas - ¿Quieres algo de beber?, de seguro se te seco la garganta por mi presencia – a ese Usui le encantaba el efecto que podía tener con chicas así de tímidas como era Damuko, la mujer solo atino cabecear de arriba abajo con esa respuesta Horo fue rápidamente por los tragos, en realidad era él quien necesitaba un trago pues estaba inquieto por la sorpresa de encontrarse entre esas bellas mujeres un familiar que no había visto por un largo tiempo, al llegar al mini bar se encontró con este Ren que estaba bebiendo agua y que se notaba nervioso.

Horo se preparo tres bebidas dos contenía whisky y el otro era de tequila, la última bebida se lo tomo de un solo trago pues lo necesitaba para tranquilizar sus emociones, el hombre del antifaz de gato negro se acercó a ellos con mucha curiosidad - ¿Qué les pasa chicos? –

Entre Horo y Ren se miraron como para ver quien hablaría primero - Es que…, Yoh, mi hermana esta aquí – dijo en tono rendido.

- ¿En serio, Ren? - decía sorprendido ese gemelo.

- Sip -

- ¿Quién es? –

- Ella – señalo a la chica que estaba al lado de Hao, quien éste estaba tocando una melodía en ese elegante piano que había en esa estancia.

- Wow! , ¿te puedo decir cuñado? – esa broma que lanzo Yoh era una clara invitación de que su amigo lo golpeara, espero esa reacción pero no llego y eso lo preocupo.

El joven chinito sabia que debió haber reaccionado agresivamente por esa forma de bromear de ese gemelo pero no tenía ganas pues tenía otro agobio que era - También está en este salón la chica con la que estoy saliendo –

- ¿Quién? – ahora hablaba con cierta confianza Horo, Ren señalo a la chica que estaba sentada y que tenia el cabello color plateado, Yoh tanto Horo no lo podían creer - Que curioso e irónico es el destino porque ella te eligió – dijo muy sorprendido ese azulito.

- Ella es la famosa Jeanne – Yoh con una sonrisa de satisfacción de que por fin conocían a esa famosa chica que está poniendo loco a su amigo.

- ¿Horokeu, y a ti que te pasa?, te siento algo nervioso también – Ren quería quitarse esos nervios por ser descubierto por su hermana y su futura novia, pues ninguna de ellas sabia en que trabajaba, ni sus padres lo sabían solo se limitaba a decir que trabajaba en un club nocturno.

- Al igual que tú, mi querido amigo Ren, mi hermana está presente -

- ¡No puede ser! – Yoh se agarró la cabeza pues ya no podía con más emociones de este calibre pues parecía reunión familiar que otra cosa.

Ren paseo sus ojos con cada mujer hasta que logro encontrar a esa chica que estaba prácticamente ahorcando al pobre del moreno mientras veían la escultura de la diosa Venus - Déjame adivinar… la que está colgada como mono sobre Chocolove – Horo se llevo una mano a los ojos como haciendo entender que le avergonzaba esa actitud de su hermanita - Se parecen mucho – mientras ese trió terminaban de platicar y servir sus bebidas fueron con sus clientas.

**Love…love…love…Love**

Una vez que termino de tocar la melodía se giro totalmente hacia esa peli verde - Sabes yo conocía alguien que también se llamaba Jun, fue mi primer amor – decía con una seguridad y mirándola fijamente, la nombrada se sorprendió de la buena memoria que tenía ese hombre al recordar su nombre y eso que solamente una vez dijeron su nombre.

- A poco –

- ¿Sabes?, tu… olvídalo – Hao se sentó correcto y se llevo una mano a la cabellera como tratando de controlarse en decirle ciertas verdades - ¿Que quieres hacer? - Jun quería indagar sobre el tema de su primer amor pero al final entendía que no debería insistir en ese tema pero tenía una extraña sensación de necesidad de que él le hablara sobre su primer amor.

- No lo sé – simplemente dijo ella.

Yoh tenía problemas con la "festejada" pues no habían cruzado palabra desde que le trajo una bebida para aliviar la tensión que había entre ellos, eso lo estaba poniendo impaciente, le toco un hombro pero ella le rehuía ahí capto que se sentía incomoda con él, estaban en el jardín a solas - Estas incomoda –

- ¿Que comes que adivinas? - hablo duramente, Anna se regaño por esa forma de actuar pues sabía que él no tenía la culpa de su sentir, no quería sentirse así con él al contrario quería agradecerle por la bebida pero no podía hacerlo.

- No tienes que ser tan agresiva – le regañaba - Para que sepas a mi no me agrada tener que hacer esto – Yoh aposto en decir su sentir para que se diera cuenta que no era la única incomoda en esta situación.

- Entonces, ¿para que trabajas en esto? –

- Es una forma de tener una buena cantidad dinero y así lograr conseguir mi sueño – el castaño no sabía por qué le decía eso a ella pero se sentía en confianza con ella, a pesar que apenas se estaban hablando.

- ¿Cuál es tu sueño? – Anna no sabía que estos strippers tendría sueños.

- Quiero ser un gran Dj – soltó con mucho orgullo – Y así tener una vida cómoda y sin complicaciones. -

- Ah…- Kyoyama analizo las palabras de ese hombre que tenia al frente - Para serte sincera pensé que todos les gustaba trabajar en esto, que no tenían sueños y que eran pervertidos – la última palabra le hizo recordar su feo momento que tuvo hace años.

- No somos pervertidos, los que trabajamos aquí lo hacemos por una razón – cruzo sus brazos y con un actitud imponente decía - Bueno algunos si les gusta trabajar en esto y es su sueño ser admirados por el público femenino - Yoh se limito a reír pues recordó que su hermano tanto como Horo les gustaba este trabajo, en cambio Ren, Chocolove y Lyserg, ellos tenían planes para ese dinero que han estado obteniendo – Cada hombre de aquí tenemos sueños, aunque sea pequeños, este trabajo tanto como la señora Goldva nos ha dado facilidades para lograr alcanzarlos – al escuchar eso de un empleado de su abuela le daba cierto criterio de saber que estaba equivocada en algunos pensamientos.

**Love…love…love…Love**

- Sabes tus ojos me recuerdan alguien – Ren se tenso al escuchar esa declaración y como pudo giro su rostro para impedir que lo siguiera viendo con tal determinación, Jeanne sintió lo tenso e incomodo que estaba ese hombre, así cambio de tema - Oye me gustaría que saliéramos juntos un día de estos – con una actitud seductora le hablo, esa forma de hablarle erizo la piel de ese chinito le encantaba como le hablaba así pero también se enojo pues no se creía que Jeanne le fuera infiel y que le coqueteara a un desconocido.

- Dime ¿tienes novio? – estrecho los ojos ese chinito a esa mujer con cierta aura inquisidora.

Jeanne agarro su bebida para luego beber de ella, se aclaró la garganta y con un semblante serio - No, no tengo –

- Pero ¿Seguramente estás saliendo con alguien? –

- Si…pero no es nada serio – esa respuesta le ardió a Ren no se podía imaginar cómo podía ser tan descarada - ¿Porque el interés? – ella la miro detenidamente.

- Lo pregunto porque que tal vez con ese tipo con quien sales nos puede ver y como consecuencias puedas perder la oportunidad de tener una buena relación – explicaba con cierta timidez.

- Ája –Jeanne no tragaba esa estupidez que él decía - Ya veo – noto como ese hombre bufaba maldiciones en tonos bajos - Siento que te enojaste –

- ¡No es tu imaginación! – prácticamente le respondió gritando y quería seguirle gritándole pero se controlo.

Love…love…love…Love

- Chocolove baila conmigo – suplicaba esa peli celeste que tironeaba al muchacho hasta esa pista improvisaba que estaba en esa habitación tipo antro.

El moreno se rehusaba pues tenía un embrollo en la cabeza acerca de cómo pudo lograr llegar ser parte de este servicio pues era consciente que no era de los mejores strippers del lugar - Eh… primero dime ¿tu tuviste algo que ver que este aquí? –

- Si, ¿por qué preguntas? - lo abrazo tiernamente pero a la vez posesivamente.

- Por curiosidad – con una ligera sonrisa le contesta - Deja traerte otra bebida – pero la chica no lo soltó a cambio se colgó de él hasta llegar al mini bar, Choco no podía objetar como era tratado porque su trabajo es complacerla, mimarla y hacerla feliz; sí colgarse de él y tenerlo siempre abrazado la hacía feliz entonces lo soportaría.

**Love…love…love…Love**

Estaban recostado en el pasto a lado de Anna, habían pasado minutos después de su larga platica en donde explico cómo su Abuela los apoyaba y los defendía a todos los que trabajaban en sus clubes y que los quería como parte de su familia, el amor era mutuo entre los empleados con su jefa pues organizaban fiestas de cumpleaños y navidades juntos, Anna había escuchado cada detalle con mucho asombro pues nunca le paso por la mente que esos chicos que ganaban dinero desvistiéndose fueran personas cálidas y honrados, habían estado observando la noche y las estrellas que los acompañaban. - Así que contendrás matrimonio – Yoh decía mientras se estiraba el cuerpo.

- ¿Qué?… ¿yo? - lo miro confundida pero al final – Ah… si… me caso –

- ¡Que lastima! – la chica no se esperaba esa expresión por parte de él que apenas se conocía - Eres muy agradable y muy a diferente a mis otras clientes -

- ¿Diferentes en qué? –

- La primera diferencia es que no me quieres que me quite la ropa a cada rato, no tienes manos juguetonas que siempre quieren estar sobre mí - Yoh decía divertido – Y no me has pedido que te baile sensualmente todo el tiempo – respiro hondo y se permitió cerrar los ojos - Odio bailar – murmuro apenado pues estaba consciente de como un stripper ¿cómo podía odiar bailar?, pues este Yoh era torpe en ese ejercicio por eso siempre ha tenido la compañía de Hao para que le ayudara aprender su rutina.

- Gran diferencia – ella está analizando la palabras de su acompañante - Yo opino que la sensualidad se le tienes que guardar a ese persona especial de tu vida – comentaba ella pues se sentía en confianza con él.

- ¡Yo opino lo mismo! – se sentó tan abruptamente que la susto, Yoh nunca pensó que encontrara a alguien con su mismo forma de pensar - En la intimidad de la pareja eso se debe hacer –

- Exacto – Anna también se sentó, noto como ese hombre del antifaz de gato era un contraste pues compartía su opinión sobre la sensualidad pero ¿Cómo podía decir eso? siendo un stripper que su deber es derrochar sensualidad con cada mujer que tenga enfrente, era algo ilógico, por eso no pudo evitar preguntar – Dime… Cuando bailas sensualmente ante tantas mujeres ¿te gusta? –

El chico la miro – Seré sincero, yo en realidad no bailo sensualmente – se puso pensativo él – Yo en realidad solo bailo mi rutinas como robot, la gran parte del crédito es el publico que cree que derrocho sensualidad, me podrás ver con una sonrisa porque es parte del show pero en realidad no disfruto mi baile –

- ¿Por qué no lo disfrutas? –

Yoh por primera vez en su vida estaba disfrutando de la compañía de una cliente sin tener que fingir - Porque como dijiste la sensualidad se guarda para esa persona especial de tu vida – con ojos luminoso y como diciendo una promesa - Cuando encuentre a esa persona voy a disfrutar bailando para ella – hubo un silencio cómodo y tranquilizador, Anna se dio cuenta que ese stripper tenía un corazón de oro, Yoh por su parte no paraba de observar a esa mujer tan hermosa y con una actitud encantadoramente – _Creo que ya la encontré_ - al final pensó éste.

* * *

Hola, otra vez, les aviso que he tomado la decisión de terminar este fic antes que termine el mes porque tengo otros fic que requiere mi atención, así que actualizare cada tres días o cuatro, así que al pendiente.

Gracias por tu Review: Alejandro Asakura Siempre al pendiente de este fic :) nos vemos a la otra.

_"Music is my medicine that my doctor prescribes me to go on living... in this world and that makes!"_

**by DjPuMa13g.**

**Amor&Paz…**


	8. Chapter 8

En la habitación tipo antro se encontraba una pareja; en esa habitación había una la laptop que estaba conectada al estéreo, el moreno buscaba la canción adecuada para bailar con esa chica peli celeste – _Está canción… _ _Hot girl es la indicada _– pensaba el moreno, pincho la tecla y la canción empezó a sonar - ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? –extendió su mano.

_We gonna hit the floor_  
_Baby wants some more_  
_We gonna scream and dance_  
_Let's get together_  
_La,la,la_  
_Get wild a nasty girl_  
_Don't hesitate._  
_Let's go_  
_We gonna scream and dance_  
_Let's get together_  
_La,la la.[…]_

Pilika tomo su mano - Ven – con esa fuerza que estaba escondida en cualquier mujer logro atraerlo y estando cerca le susurro - Quiero un estriptis –

- Si tu quieres – se rascaba la cabeza ese moreno, llevo a Pilika a un sillón de ese especie de antro, Chocolove está nervioso era irónico porque había bailando enfrente de centenares de mujeres pero nunca a una sola mujer, empezó a bailar lentamente moviendo su torso de una forma sensual como si fuera una serpiente, empezó a quitarse el saco y su sombrero, de ahí empezó a quitarse la corbata, primero deshizo el nudo, luego rodeo con esa prenda rodeo el cuello de ella para acercársela, la chica toco su mejilla con cierta calidez que no pudo negarse ese moreno y tomo esa delicada mano que posaba en su mejilla para luego llevársela a los labios para luego besarlas - No toques o te quemas – dijo en forma sensual con cierta diversión que la enamoro.

- No me importa quemarme – Pilika le regalo una sonrisa tan traviesa que hizo que él suspirara.

_Everybody is getting naughty_  
_Na...Na..._  
_Everybody is getting naughty_  
_Na...Na..._  
_We're dancing round and round_  
_I lose myself around_  
_Everybody is getting naughty_  
_Bit..Bit..Bit.._  
_Going down[…]_

En ese habitación de baile se encontraba otras parejas, ese chico dueño de esos ojos gatunos de color dorado que veía como Chocolove bailaba, le dio cierto felicidad pues podía notar que su compañero estaba disfrutando realizando ese baile pues era conocido que ese moreno era muy robótico a la hora de realizar su danzas, Ren lentamente empezó a entrecerrar los ojos pues el placer que estaba tenido con ese toque tan intimo y sensual sobre su lóbulo derecho lo estaba poniendo débil, el chino maldijo a esa peli plateada que estaba ahora mordiéndolo delicadamente; al final de ese cariñito la chica estiro su lóbulo entre los dientes para luego dar un ligero suspiro y un beso, Jeanne le hablo delicadamente que casi juro que él se desmayaría - Que curioso, tienes la misma debilidad que mi querido Ren que es… – hizo una pausa pues le estaba mordisqueando de nueva cuenta para luego darle un respiro a ese hombre - Su odio derecho –

- De…ja… deja de morder, N…o No puedes tocarme – Tao se alejó de ella como si fuera veneno para él pero era todo lo contrario era su deseo y su amor.

-  
_[…]I wanna scream_  
_I wanna dance_  
_I need a hot girl_  
_I gotta feel,_  
_I gotta see_  
_I wanna touch her_  
_Let me be the one you need_  
_Oo..Oo.._  
_Cause you're everything I feel_  
_Oo...Oo._

- Tienes unos ojos magnético que me hace olvidar que estoy en el trabajo – le decía Hao mientras la acercaba a su cuerpo mientras bailaban, llevo una mano al rostro de la jovencita para acaríciale tiernamente - Esos ojos son imposibles de olvidar – soltó con cierto tono de nostalgia, Jun por su parte no comprendía porque decía ese comentario trato de darle lógica pero no tuvo tiempo pues Hao estaba acercando su labios a los de ella.

- ¡Yo no… puedo! – se separaron abruptamente, la mujer estaba colorada en cambio el hombre sentía como su orgullo fue herido por ese rechazo que eran poca veces que le daban - Yo me voy a casar – Jun ya no podía más aguantar por soltar la verdad pues cada minuto que estaba con ese espectacular hombre, éste siempre le coqueteaba de una forma tan sutil con toques de sensualidad que la ponía de nervios, ya estaba al límite y que era muy probable que tal vez se rindiera a esos coqueteos.

- Pensé que la rubia – Hao estaba confundido, se rasco la cabeza y se mordía el labio inferior como intentando entender la nueva información que se le había dado.

Jun al escuchar la forma como hablaba, en una forma confundida y esa forma de morderse su labio era tan encantadora que la hacía surgir el sentimiento ir a besarlo con tanta pasión que la dejaría sin aliento pero eso le asustaba pues amaba a su prometido Lee Pai Long – Ella es un señuelo –

- Ah… - él asentía como forma de entenderla, suspiro hondamente - Entonces déjame regalarte tu última noche como mujer soltera – junto con una sonrisa provocativa le decía el castaño.

- ¡Qué!, com… - Hao sabía que ella le iba debatir por eso antes de oír su excusa se adelanto y poso por fin sus labios contra los de ella, al principio sintió la renuencia de Jun pero al final se dejo llevar, se podía ver lo bien que se coordinaban.

Después de unos minutos de besarse Hao fue el primero en hablar. - Esto va por mi cuenta - Jun estaba molesta con él, el joven stripper al ver el estado en que estaba ella no pudo negarse a sonreír burlonamente - Esa forma de corresponderme es sin duda como lo hacía una vieja amiga, mi adorada…- esa palabras calaron en el cerebro de esa chinita pues hasta en ese momento también se estaba dado cuenta que ese beso también se le hacía tan deliciosamente familiar pero se negaba a creer que esos labios masculinos ya los había aprobado - Tao Jun –

- ¿Como sabes mi nombre completo? –

- Pues soy… – la voz profunda del hombre hizo que se le rizara la piel y a la vez le estaba recordando cierta persona que una vez amo, Jun no paro de ver como ese chico comenzaba a quitarse el antifaz –…Yo, Jun, tu viejo amigo y ex –

La sonrisa que Hao le estaba regalando tenia toques de ternura, nostalgia y amistad, su mirada era cálida como siempre recordó esta Jun, sin perder tiempo fue abrazarlo - Asakura Hao – el chico le correspondió al abrazo, su agarre era fuerte como temiendo que fuera una ilusión que por fin se rencontró con una vieja amiga después de cinco largos años, ella tenía ganas de llorar - Pensé que todavía estabas viviendo en Estados Unidos –

- Volvía hace dos años – se separaron levemente, él le limpio una pequeña lagrima que logro escapar de esos ojos verdes - Me alegra verte otra vez – ella estaba lloriqueando pero de felicidad, Hao sólo la miraba detenidamente, los que estaban a su alrededor veían esa escena con mucha intriga, el gemelo la llevo a uno de esos sillones negros - Entonces te casas – sonrió de verdadera felicidad que su amiga se casara pero en sus ojos, como algunas personas dicen "que son las ventanas del alma" se podía notar una profunda tristeza sobre el hecho de la boda, Jun no era tonta y noto el gran esfuerzo que él hacía para estar feliz por ella y su próximo futuro.

- Así es –

El joven Asakura detector que su amiga no se creyó su anterior felicitación - De todo corazón estoy feliz por ti – pero en la mente decía otra cosa – _Estoy tan feliz por ti que me destroza mi corazón_ –

- ¿En serio? – el chico asentía frenéticamente.

- ¿Cómo se llama el afortunado? –

- Lee Pai Long – ese nombre le dio una indigestión a Hao pues lo conocía, era un gran amigo de ella, tuvo riñas con él pues desde que lo conoció siempre quiso quitarle a su amada Jun y al parecer lo había logrado.

- Me alegra que fuera él, es un gran tipo – pero Hao a la vez pensaba – _¡Ese hijo de puta!, ¡cuando lo vea lo mato!_ – pero no podía destrozar al prometido de su amor con comentarios hirientes que estaba pensando - ¿Cuándo es la boda? –

- Dentro de dos días –

- ¿Dónde? – Hao quería toda la información posible pues desde que la vio una chispa en su corazón empezó arder, desde que ella lo miro con esos ojos hipnóticos decidió recuperar ese viejo amor pero ahora dudaba que podría recuperarla, él sabía que no era el tipo de hombre que destruye un próximo matrimonio ¿o lo era?, se sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esos malos pensamiento, él estuvo enojado con el destino que los hizo separarse pero ahora el mismo destino los volvía a que se rencontrar.

- En China, en la mansión de mis padres – el chico se alegró al oír eso porque sabía que uno de los sueños de esa china era casarse en esa mansión que la vio crecer.

- ¿Puedo ir? – esa pregunta no se lo esperaba ella, era cierto que tenía que invitarlo como el amigo que es pero no podía pues también es su ex novio, su primer amante y con quien experimento cosas nuevas.

- No creo - se sentía triste por negarle el ir.

- No te preocupes – él la tomo por los hombros para luego abrazarla, ella puso su cabeza en uno de esos hombros masculinos y aspiro profundamente, el castaño por su parte aprovecho que su amiga ya no lo veía para poner una cara de disgusto y lleno de tristeza.

* * *

¡Hola! ¬.¬ falta 8 días :) para le película tan esperada por mí... ¡Yeahh!

La cancion es: _Hot girl - Dony ft Elena Gheorghe_, yo no gano nada al mencionarlo y la cancion le pertenece a sus respectivos autores.

Nos vemos mañana :)

Amor&Paz.


	9. Chapter 9

La pista de baile estaba muy bien animada con la próxima canción que era "De la noche de los Dos" de Daddy Yankee ft Natalia Jimenez, ese ritmo del Caribe daba ese toque sensual con esos ritmos beat electrónico con la fusión y el estilo del reggaetón, como buen Dj Yoh estaba animando adecuadamente, cada pareja estaba disfrutando de la noche, que por cierto faltaba poco para que terminara la diversión, Jeanne no paraba de bailar sensualmente con su acompañante, Tamao por su parte danzaba tranquilamente con su amigo Lyserg, Chocolove hacia acto de presencia otra vez con su ropa arreglada en esa sala que era improvisada como pista después del bailare en privado, Pilika no dejaba de agarrar la mano de ese moreno.

_La noche llego, saco el maquinon_  
_como siempre a jugarme la fría_  
_si te subes a la nave, siguiendo el tramo_  
_y a cumplir tus fantasías_  
_tu pones las condiciones, hora y lugar_  
_yo solo controlo el día_  
_baby, una vez que te montes_  
_sabes que este viaje regresa de día._

_Ya dímelo, sé que la pasión te sube sube_  
_pídetelo, no lo piensas más destruye-tuye_  
_no baby no, mira como lo sacude-cude_  
_persíguelo, dame más arriba hasta que sude sude_

_No digas nada amor__  
__solo la luna sabrá el secreto entre tu y yo.__  
__Ni yo tampoco amor__  
__solo la luna sabrá el secreto entre tu y yo.(…)_

- Tienes bonitos ojos – hablo sutilmente ese castaño a esa rubia que tenia al lado y que estaba muy atenta de como maniobraba las torna mesa.

- Tú no te quedas atrás con esos ojos - entre ellos hubo un momento mágico y electrizante, Yoh no dejaba de ver esos labios y como si algo magnético lo atrajera hacia a ellos, inclino su cabeza para simplemente rozar esos labios rosados y delicados, la beso como si su vida dependiera de ello, la abrazo por la cintura para tenerla más pegada a él.

Anna al principio se quedo estática por ese roce pero al final no dudo en corresponderle eficientemente a ese beso, llevo sus brazos alrededor de ese cuello masculino, le mordió levemente el labio inferior y luego el superior de una forma exquisita que logro sacarle un leve gemido y que le indicaba que lo estaba disfrutando, si cualquier personas viera esa forma de besarse entre ellos pensaría que son pareja pues se notaba su buena química.

Yoh se sentía incomodo con ese antifaz que no le daba la libertad de moverse, Anna sentía lo mismo, se separaron lentamente sus rostros, ambos suspiraron pesadamente - Lo siento - ese lamento no se lo creyó ella pues notaba en esos ojos castaños nada de arrepentimiento es más había un deje de querer probar más su labios - Tú te vas a casar próximamente –

- Olvida eso – le dijo, mientras sus manos se iba a la nuca de éste y empezaba sus dedos a jugar con el nudo del antifaz. - Y continuemos -

El gemelo claro que estaría encantado de continuar pero no era correcto, pues ella estaba comprometida con el hombre que eligió amar hasta que la muerte los separe, así que con redundancia la iba hacer que entrara en razón - ¿Vas a engañar a tu novio por mí?, ¡apenas me conoces! - Anna eso le pareció muy lindo que él tratara de detener su locura, sin duda ese hombre bajo ese antifaz ya le había llamado la atención, el silencio por parte de ella y el intento que hacía para acercar su rostro, ese acto le hizo pensar que tal vez no le importaba engañarlo y se enojo pues no le agrada el hecho que una persona tan agradable con era ella fuera capaz de hacer eso – Oye, pensé que no eras de ese tipo –

La rubia entendía ese enojo que él deslumbraba, se acercó al oído de éste pues la música estaba muy fuerte - Escucha atentamente – hablo lentamente - Yo no me caso, es Jun - el muchacho sabia que podría mentir pero la forma tan segura que le comento junto con esa mirada que reflejaba una seriedad no le hizo dudar; por consecuencia esas palabras le alegraron el corazón, la rubia le indico la característica de la futura esposa - La chica del cabello verde – el gemelo la recordó, esa famosa Jun estaba con Hao - Así que… ¿te parece si continuamos? – Yoh vio una sonrisa picara y traviesa de esa mujer una vez que se alejó de su oído, el chico no dejo pasar esa invitación y unió sus labios nuevamente, los que estaban bailando estaba viendo atónicos a esa pareja que estaba dando un buen espectáculo.

_Tu cuerpo entra en calor__  
__que a mí me pone fuera de control__  
__averigua quien tiene el sabor__  
__aguanta que la noche es de los dos._

_Yo sé que tú quieres_  
_yo te llevo al cielo_  
_seguro que la noche es de los dos._  
_Yo no estoy jugando_  
_yo tampoco juego_  
_seguro que la noche es de los dos._

_No es por darme el guille_  
_pero siempre gano la partida_  
_soy mito en navidad_  
_te doy lo que tú pidas._

- Este Yoh – la peli rosa no se creía que su amigo y dj del sitio fuera capaz de besar a una clienta, tuvo sentimientos de felicidad por qué sabía que Yoh no era de ese tipo de hombre que besaba a cualquier chica sólo por diversión sino que él era del tipo que besaba cuando estaba realmente interesado o enamorado.

- Cierra la boca, Tamao… o – vio a su compañero que estiro su brazo hacia su barbilla para empezar a cerrarla; ella culpaba esos ojos verdes que la dejaba embobada, Lyserg abrazo por la espalda a esa peli rosa y situó su rostro a lado del oído izquierdo para empezar a darle unos leves mordiscos y como resultado que ella se sobre exaltara, una vez terminar de morderla delicadamente le dijo con una voz ronca y sensualmente - …Tendré que hacer algo para que tengas un buen motivo para que la tengas abierta - ese comentario tan subido de tono le indico a esa peli rosa que tal vez la bebida ya se le subió a su mejor amigo pues era el único motivo que encontraba para que él actuara así, le extrañaba esa actitud pues durante todo el tiempo que lleva trabajando en ese sitio ese ingles nunca le había hablado así, él e Yoh eran los únicos que no le han coqueteado descaradamente hasta ahora.

- Me puedes soltar – le pedía sutilmente e intentaba a la vez el soltarse del agarre de su amigo pero él en cambio la estrechaba con más fuerza y movía negativamente la cabeza a esa suplica - ¿Por qué no? -

- Porque este es mi sueño hecho realidad, estar así, abrazándote por la cintura - el joven ingles empezó a darle pequeños besos en el cuello para volver a esa linda oreja izquierda.

- Y también estaba en tu sueño morderme la oreja – ella trato de hablar con firmeza pero no lo logro pues lo que él le estaba haciendo la hacía sentir como gelatina.

- Por supuesto – el tono tan varonil por parte de Lyserg hizo silenciar sus pensamientos y quedarse quieta – ¿Sabes?, desde que te vi por primera vez, en esa noche que empezaste a trabajar, me enamore de ti –

- ¿Hablas en serio? –

- Claro que sí - Lyserg dejo de abrazarla y la giro para tenerla cara a cara – Todo este tiempo he querido decírtelo, pero como vi que todo mis compañeros te estaban acechando y pidiéndote citas, me retracte al instante porque veía como tú los rechazaba tan gentilmente por el motivo de que en los negocios no se mezcla con lo personal – el chico le acomodo un rizo atrás de la oreja – Me alegre que tu abuela te haya obligado a ser cliente y más me alegre que tú me aceptaras como tu compañero por esta noche porque ahora te puedo tratar como te mereces y así tener mi cita soñada contigo – si darle tiempo de responder o que le haga una pregunta le dio un delicado beso que iba subiendo la demanda, Tamao se agarró de los hombros de él pues sentía que se podía desvanecer por ese arrebatador beso, nunca imagino que ese elegante, gentil, carismático, tierno, comprensivo y caballeroso que era Lyserg podría derrochar sensualidad y destreza en dar un beso.

Chocolove tenía una cara de What the fuck?, al igual que este Ren, pues veían como sus dos amigos se besaban con sus clientas con mucho descaro, el moreno se preguntaba ¿sentía envidia? mientras pensaba eso él se dejaba guiar por su compañera, no presentaba atención hasta que sintió que fue obligado a sentarse en ese sillón color negro y que era muy cómodo – Te voy a bailar – esa palabras por parte de Pilika le retumbaba con cierto asombro.

_Soy el sueño de los hombres__  
__que jamás en tu vida__  
__has visto una chica__  
__tan sexy y atrevida como yo__  
__un porte y unas formas tan calientes como yo__  
__tan linda muñequita en el ambiente como yo._

_Oh baby, tú puedes hablar_  
_pero más más, dice lo que puedas hacer._

_Ya dímelo, sé que la pasión te sube sube_  
_pídetelo, no lo piensas más destruye-tuye_  
_no baby no, mira como lo sacude-cude_  
_persíguelo, dame más arriba hasta que sude sude[…]_

- No es necesario – mostro su mejor y encantadora sonrisa pero la deshizo al notar como esa mujer se sentaba encima de él, Pilika estaba viéndolo fijamente y se dio cuenta que él estaba concentrado en una parte de su cuerpo; el chico observaba esas piernas que se veía muy apetecibles gracias a esos jeans negros que se le pegaba y le daba unas ganas de quitarle esas zapatilla para luego continuar en deshacerse de esos pantalones para ver esa piernas bien torneada que eran ocultadas, deseaba acariciarlas, ya se imaginaba en hacer una caminito de besos desde sus pies, sobre la pantorrilla, pasando por la rodilla y seguiría más arriba hasta llegar a… Chocolove sacudió su cabeza, se llevo ambas manos en su cabeza y se empezó a regañarse mentalmente - _¿Qué me pasa?, mis hormonas se están descontrolando, nunca me había pasado, no puedo controlarme… es como si mi cuerpo estuvieran de acuerdo con…_ - sintió las manos de ella sobre el pecho, la observo, ella era la culpable de su falta de control, el rostro gentil de esa mujer que le estaba transmitiendo tranquilidad y esa mirada que destellaba calidez lo estaban hechizando, entonces respiro profundamente, dejo de agarrase la cabeza decido tomar las manos de ellas con suma delicadeza y sentía arder las mejillas, ese sonrojo esa una muestra de su timidez – No me tienes que bailar -

Ella acerco su rostro a ese ahora tímido hombre que era el lado contrario de ese bailarín seguro y que derrochara erotismo mezclada con coquetería con su movimiento, no se creía que ese cambio tan radical por parte de ese hombre era producido por ella, le fascino ver esa faceta y estaba segura que él era así en realidad una vez fuera de su trabajo, ahora más que nunca lo quería sola para ella, la Usui acorto más distancia, estaban labio a labio, a un suspiro para darse un beso, los labios de él estaban entreabierto con la espera del ataque de ella pero no llego pues en lugar de eso - Quiero hacerlo más que nunca, ahora que me di cuenta que eres muy tímido cuando una mujer da la iniciativa – ella marco cada palabra con la intención que entendiera que nada le haría cambiar de parecer, le dio un rápido beso luego se alejó lo suficiente del tórax de él para elevarse unos centímetros para empezar a moverse de forma sensual y atrevidamente.

Chocolove con todo su esfuerzo de concentrase en otra cosa para que no le pasara un "accidente" de tipo corporal, empezó hacer ejercicio de respiración, enterró las uñas en ese descansa brazos, trataba de cerrar los ojos pero no quería dejar de ver con ella se contoneaba arriba de él, el moreno ya comprendía a sus clientas cuando les bailaba descaradamente - Pero… ¿por qué lo haces? – en forma de tartamudeo logro hablar.

Pilika tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver como Chocolove estaba sudando, dejo moverse y se volvió a sentar sobre él - Me interesas – las manos de la Usui estaban muy inquietas y por eso no era extraño que se colaron en la nunca de éste para empezar a retirarle el antifaz, el moreno estaban tan sumido en esa confesión que no sabía lo que le estaba haciendo, una vez que vio el rostro de ese moreno no le pareció nada decepcionante porque ya había considerando que tal vez no sería tan apuesto, ella tenía muy bien marcado en el corazón que se enamoro de la personalidad de Chocolove y es lo más atractivo de él.

- Pero si apenas nos conocimos – le recordó el moreno, dio gracias a los grandes espíritus que ella no siguiera bailando mientras le contestaba pues si no lo hubiera hecho de seguro no le daría importancia a esa discusión y estaría absorbido en las sensaciones que ella le estaba provocando.

- Yo he venido a este sitio por cuatro meses – relataba ella mientras cruzaba sus brazos atrás de la nuca de él.

Ese moreno comprendía ese sentimiento de ya haberla visto - Con razón tu rostro se me hizo conocido –

- Me gustaste desde que te vi por primera vez que visite este lugar y a partir de ese día he venido a verte – hablaba seriamente ella, eso lo noto - Hasta me atrevo a decir que me he enamorado de ti – se atrevió a decir ella pues ya no aguantaba ese sentimiento que la estaba carcomiendo.

- Es muy apresurado decir eso, si apenas me conoces –

- No me importa - en los ojos de Pilika había la determinación y sinceridad eso le gusto ver a este Choco - Y me encantaría saber todo de ti – le acaricio la nuca – Claro, si me das una oportunidad – él se empezó a reír levemente - ¿Te parece gracioso mi confesión de amor? –

El moreno sintió como ella retiraba sus manos para cruzarlos y le pareció lindo como hacia puchero esa mujer – No me parece gracioso tu confesión pero sí esta situación, prácticamente se puede decir que me has estado acechando – las manos de ese moreno se trasladaron a esas caderas femeninas – Repíteme por cuánto tiempo has venido a verme – Pilika se rehusaba pues estaba ofendida por esa risa pero al sentir como una de esas manos dejaron su cadera para ir a una mejilla, de como la acaricia lentamente y tratando de suavizar su ceño fruncido, lo sorprendente de ese hombre es que logro bajarle el coraje con ese sutil cariño.

Bajo sus brazos como derrota ante ese gesto – Te dije que llevo cuatro meses viniendo aquí – Chocolove no le interesaba el tiempo de ser acechado, ahora lo que le interesaba era ella porque era una mujer diferente, espectacularmente deseable por esas curvas, por tener diferente facetas que es ser tan encantadora y muy pero muy determinada en conseguir lo que quiere, esos aspectos lo pudo notar en esta noche, quería saber más de ella, era cierto que al principio la clasifico como loca hormonal pero con el transcurso de la noche ella le ha mostrado su verdadera forma de ser y ella había logrado que él saliera de su papel de stripper, por eso él decidió tener una cita con ella y ver hasta donde llegarían, ella era todo lo que quería en una mujer, pero algo le impedía pedirle la cita y eso era de que tal vez ella estaba enamorada de su yo del trabajo, ahora estaba confundido por esa inseguridad que afloro.

- Haber ¿cómo que has venido a este sito desde hace cuatro meses, Pilika? - alguien había interrumpido ese momento mágico entre esa pareja y era nada más y nada menos que la pelinegra.

- Damuko, es que veras no es como piensas – dejo las piernas de Chocolove para ir con su amiga que entraba junto con su acompañante con el antifaz de lobo - Mi objetivo real a venir a Okinawa desde hace cuatro meses es en buscar a mi hermano – Damuko sabía perfectamente que Pilika durante años ha estado buscando el paradero de su hermano, los hermanos Usui fueron separados cuando eran pequeños por causa del divorcio de sus padres, por un tiempo los hermanos se seguían viendo con frecuencia pero a la edad de 10 años esta Pilika empezó a perder un poco contacto con Horo que tenia 13 en ese entonces y no fue porque quería sino por motivo que su mamá tenía que irse de Hokkaido por causa de su trabajo y como la señora tenia la custodia de Horo se lo llevo, el señor Usui protesto pero al final su ex mujer hizo lo que quería, no le importo separar a sus hijos – Es que mi padre tenía información que mi hermano se encontraba viviendo aquí – Pilika sabía que su padre estaba igual de desesperado a encontrar a su retoño desde que se entero que se escapo de la casa de su ex mujer cuando cumplió 16 años, en ese tiempo fue cuando definitivamente ya no se sabía nada de él hasta ahora que su padre supo por un anónimo que le dijo que Horo vivía en Okinawa y que estaba bien.

- Pilika… yo no sabía – Damuko estaba al punto de las lágrimas y por eso se fue a abrazar a su amiga.

- Tu sabes que tengo ganas de verlo – la Usui solo se limito abrazarla también - Han pasado varios años desde la última vez - la pelinegra sólo escuchaba pues ahora estaba sollozando, a Pilika no le sorprendió ver esa reacción por parte de su amiga porque sabían lo tan sentimental y llorona que es Damuko - ¿Sabes lo gracioso del asunto?, es que en el camino me encontré con este sitio que me ha dado alegría –

- Eres una pervertida - la Usui había logrado hacer sonreír a su amiga que ahora deshacía el abrazo - Pero explica, ¿cómo llegaste a este sito? –

- Yo te digo – otra joven hacia su intervención, esa escena ya parecía un talk show en donde se rencuentra o arreglan problemas, también podría parecer a una telenovela dramática - Una día me encontré a Pilika y la invite a mi casa a dormir, le conté donde trabajaba - relataba tranquilamente esa peli rosa una vez que se alejó de ese encantador Lyserg - Y es mi culpa que ella haya recaído en su manía de visitar locales de strippers y me arrepiento de eso – con sumo dolor decía.

- Arrepentirte no sirve de nada, gracias a ti recayó y se volvió pervertida – le reclamaba duro y conciso esta Damuko.

- Es que entiéndeme, la invite a mi trabajo esa vez porque la veía desanimada y muy triste – Tamao le explico, en ese rencuentro la invito a comer, a beber hasta el amanecer e inclusive a ir a un antro pero nada funcionaba con esa deprimida Pilika, ella estaba tan deprimida que parecía un zombi que sólo le faltaba morder a un humano.

El del antifaz de lobo no hacía caso a esa discusión por parte Tamao y Damuko, él mejor se acercó a quien era el tema de esa discusión – Dime… ¿quieres mucho a tu hermano? –

- Con el alma – no dudo en contestar a ese extraño hombre.

- ¿Qué harías si lo vieras en este instante? – él tomo con mucha libertad la mano de ella, ese gesto le dio tanto celos a Damuko al igual que a este Chocolove que eran espectador.

Entre ellos entrelazaron los dedos, ese toque era como si sus cuerpos se conocieran, y como si ese agarre tuviera un toque familiar que le dio confianza a esta Pilika en contestar honestamente - Lo abrazaría y le diría que lo he extrañado –

- Pues… - con la mano libre se deshizo el nudo de su antifaz, los que estaban en ese antro improvisado seguían el movimiento de ese stripper, una vez que se quito el antifaz Pilika se llevo una mano en la boca tratando de ahogar su grito de emoción - Yo también te he extrañado, mi querida hermanita – la abrazo fraternalmente, Horo sabía que se llevaría un regaño por romper las reglas, él no quería hacerlo al principio pero al escuchar como hablaba en tono triste su hermana sobre él, eso le rompió el corazón y como era impulsivo al igual que ella decidió que era hora rencontrarse con ella adecuadamente.

- Horo-horo – Pilika estaba llorando por tanta cosas, se aferro a él como temiendo que fuera una ilusión pero no lo era ahí estaba su hermano mayor, abrazándola y susurrando palabras que no entendía pero estaba segura que eran para tranquilizarla como siempre lo había hecho cuando eran pequeños.

- Tranquila, Pilika-chan - le susurraba con mucho amor – Aquí está tu hermano, deja de llorar –la mecía de un lado a otro, él también quería llorar, sentía en su garganta un nudo pero tenía que aguantar pues si él comenzara a llorar nadie pararía el llanto de los Usui.

- Horokeu, ella es tu hermana – estaba anonadada por lo que había sido testigo.

- Así es… pensé que ya habrías adivinado Tamao – le dijo con mucha obviedad del asunto.

- No paso por mi mente - se defendía ella, pues no era adivina para saber todo sobre ellos y sus familiares - Puede haber muchas personas con el apellido Usui sin ser familiar –

- Horo, dime… ¿Por qué trabajas aquí? – con voz bajo por producto del llanto pregunto su hermana.

- Eso no importa, sólo abrázame –Horo se había ido por la tangente pues todavía no estaba preparado para responderle a su hermana.

- ¡Qué lindo rencuentro! –

- ¡Señora Goldva! –gritaron todos al mismo tiempo al ver a la anciana junto con su fiel asistente.

- ¿Como se lo están pasando? –

- De maravilla – dijo este Ren que era preso de los brazos de Jeanne, la señora intento no reír sobre cómo estaba su mejor hombre de origen chino.

- ¿Donde está Anna? –

- No lo sé – hablo esta Tamao que miraba a su alrededor - Hace momentos estaban aquí – recordó que Anna e Yoh estaba al lado de las torna mesas antes que empezara su discusión con Damuko y eso fue hace quince minutos.

* * *

**Hola otra vez**, ahora sí que voy rápido y sin importar nada **¬.¬ **

La canción de **"De la noche de los Dos" de Daddy Yankee ft Natalia Jimenez"** no me pertenece y no gano nada por mencionarlo ¿ok?

**Nos vemos a la otra.**

**Amor&Paz&Rock…**


	10. Chapter 10

En la sala estaban platicando Jun y Hao, estaban tratando de recuperar esos años sin verse - No era mi intención sepárame de ti, nunca lo fue – decía en tono arrepentido ese gemelo - Si pudiera cambiar ese hecho lo haría, yo siempre he querido estar contigo, cada día siempre había deseado regresar a verte pero los estudios me lo impedía y el trabajo, trate de hablarte a tu departamento en Tokio pero me dijeron que ya no vivías ahí, llame a la casa de tus padres pero nada – Hao había llamado seguidamente a los señores Tao para saber algo de Jun pero ellos se rehusaron, el castaño sabia de ante mano que no era del agrado de esos señores por eso no se le hizo extraño su negación a la hora de querer información – Debí seguir buscándote -

- Ya basta, deja de reprocharte - Jun le hablaba con mucha dulzura - No me des explicaciones porque yo soy tan culpable como tú en esa falta de contacto –

- Es mi culpa, estaba tan ocupado por ganar más dinero – Hao quería hacerse rico porque deseaba ser un digno candidato para los padres de ella.

- ¿Dinero? – Jun ya recordaba que era lo que no le gustaba de Hao, eso era su gran obsesión… el dinero, su obsesión empezó después que lo presento a sus padres; ella se dio cuenta que sus padres lo hacía sentir insignificante, Jun batallo para hacerle creer a ese gemelo que ella no necesitaba que él fuera rico sino que simplemente la amara - Escucha, yo comprendí que te fuera por la universidad pero tu otro motivo ero el ¿dinero?, Hao, ¿Cuántas veces te dije que no me importaba esas trivialidades? –

Él era consciente que fueron varias veces que ella se lo decía pero su maldito orgullo lo dejo sordo a esas palabras pero ahora no se dejaría vencer, ahora lo haría correctamente, quería aclararle algunas cosas antes que ellas se casara si no lo hacia se arrepentiría de por vida. - No malinterpretes mi palabras, escucha la verdad yo…- cuando iba a pedir disculpa por su forma tan inmadura de esos años anteriores la figura de su jefa lo asusto - Señora Goldva-

La anciana veía a esa pareja que al parecer ya se conocía, la curiosidad le dictaba que les preguntara: ¿De dónde se conocían?, pero el razonamiento le decía: no era de tu incumbencia, así que escucho a su razón – Dime, ¿por qué te quitaste el antifaz? –

- Es que… me irritaba el rostro – con nerviosismo contesto ese gemelo mientras sonreía y comenzaba a rascarse la mejilla.

Goldva al ver esa sonrisa forzada supo que estaba mintiendo, lo iba a reprender por mentir y claro por quitarse el antifaz, pero mejo opto por otra cosa - ¿Han visto a esta Anna? –

- Los vi pasar, dirigiéndose hacia la piscina – le dijo esa peli verde que al parecer estaba enojada e indignada con Hao, así que sonrió pues esa cliente castigaría a ese gemelo, se retiro de la sala para ir a la piscina en forma de corazón, Silver estaba caminando atrás de ella mientras veía la agenda electrónica, ese par de negociantes se quedaron quietos al ver como esa rubia junto con ese castaño platicaban, reían y se daba leves besos, Goldva sonrió levemente al ver la cara de felicidad y comodidad que tenía su amada nieta.

- ¿Los interrumpo? – le pregunto su fiel sirviente.

- Deja que se den cuenta – le contesto a su fiel Silver, Goldva quería examinar esa química que tenían esa pareja, dio gracias al cielo que este Yoh acompañaba a esta Anna durante esta velada.

Anna e Yoh se habían quitado sus respectivos zapatillas y zapatos, para poder sumergir sus pies desnudos a esa piscina, el gemelo no paraba de empujarla con su hombro, Anna le respondía de igualmente, parecía un par de tortolos, ella había escuchado la voz de su abuela por eso giro su cabeza para verla; ahí estaba con los brazos cruzados y viéndola burlonamente - Sabia que había escuchado tu voz – la joven saco sus pies del agua para continuar levantarse e ir a encontrarse con su abuelita – Abuela, te tardaste en venir a verme – con el ceño fruncido le decía pues no le agradaba esa burlona sonrisa.

- Señora – Yoh se incorporo y saludo cortésmente a su jefa.

- Siento interrumpir – se disculpo la señora con un fingido timidez.

- No interrumpes nada- hablo fríamente Anna, ese cambio de actitud le encanto a Yoh pero a la vez le dio escalofríos. - Vamos hablar ¿sí o no? – la anciana asintió.

- Primero que nada, hay que aclarar que entiendo tu actitud de hace años cuando te hable que tu serias mi heredera una vez que muera – Anna aclaro la garganta como signo que le faltaba disculparse por otra cosa más – Ah… cierto, discúlpame por llevarte como regalo ese stripper –

- Aceptare tus disculpas si tú aceptas la mía - la rubia vio el cielo – Se que no debí decir que estaba avergonzada por tu trabajo y que no te quería ver más – la anciana veía como movía el pie con mucha impaciencia su nieta – Lo siento, Abuela -

- Acepto tus disculpas, yo también lo siento - la anciana camino rumbo a esas sillones playeros para descansar - Entonces dime, ¿aceptaras ser mi heredera? –

- No lo sé – Anna se sentó al lado de ella.

Goldva sabía que tendría que empezar a rogar, eso quería su nieta y eso tendría aunque no le gustara - Ellos no son malos chicos, tienes sueños y los apoyo para que lo alcancen – Anna sabia eso gracias a su acompañante pero quería más información y saber ¿por qué debería estar al mando?, Anna ya había escuchados razones por parte de su madre pero no la convencieron pues sentía que eran mentiras sus fundamentos, quería una buena razón – No quiero que mi esfuerzo al ayudarlos desaparezca conmigo cuando me muera - la sinceridad de las palabras de su familiar le llamaron la atención pues había sentimientos profundos en ellos - Te necesito para que tu sigas apoyando a cada hombre que trabaje aquí, que los impulses para que logren sus metas personales y que les recuerdes sus verdaderos motivo del porque han decidido trabajar en esta profesión que es indigna para los ojos de la sociedad –

- Lo apoyas ¿Cómo? -

- Me ayuda con los gastos de la escuela – Yoh se atrevió a contestar. – Además, a mi hermano y a mí nos da hospedaje mientras encontramos un departamento -

- A mi me ayudo cuando estaba enfermo y con hambre – la voz de otro hombre se escucho, el dueño de esas palabras era de ese peli celeste que era sujetado por Pilika, al momento de verlo noto que sus amigas tanto como sus acompañantes estaban ahí presente escuchando esa platica que debería ser privada.

- Aquí no es solamente negocio, dinero y perversidad, es un trabajo honorable, cada trabajador es profesional, tiene libertades, responsabilidades y derechos - hablaba duramente como la líder que es la señora Goldva - Este tipo de clubes son mal vistos por que se gana dinero a costa de un pecado como la lujuria –

- Continuar con sus sueños – Anna repetía esa palabras que más hondo le calo en su ser, miro el piso - ¿Y si no lo hago tan bien como tú, abuela? ¿Te decepcionaras? –

- Claro que no me decepcionaras, además no te pido que lo hagas igual que yo, hazlo a tu modo – le hablaba tranquilamente esa señora - Tu como Tamao son las manos más adecuadas para llevar este negocio, hazte cargo de mi segunda familia – le suplico.

Medito por unos minutos, alzo su rostro para observar a cada hombre que trabajaba aquí, tenía el presentimiento que no eran malos tipos al juzgar como sus amigas les tenían cierta confianza - Lo hare, por tu segunda familia – su abuela se puso contenta de que por fin escucho la aceptación, los demás presente gritaron de felicidad - Abuela, dime, ¿Por qué no se lo das a Manta?, él es bueno con la publicidad y negociaciones – cuestiono una vez que vio como se alejaban las demás personas.

Se aclaró la garganta la anciana - Él no tiene el carácter que se necesita para este negocio –

- ¿Y yo sí? –

- Claro - Goldva observaba a este Yoh, Anna también fijo su mirada a ese gemelo.

- Presiento que hiciste intencionalmente que él fuera mi acompañante – señalo al castaño, su familiar le sonrió traviesamente - ¿Lo hiciste con intención? –

- No, fue el destino que te lo puso, al principio te iba a dar al otro pero salió mejor con ese pequeño Yoh que te hizo ver el lado humano de este negocio – saco un cigarro para luego colocarlo entre sus labios y prenderlo, le dio una gran calada, Anna se puso contenta que su Abuela en una distracción dijera el nombre de su acompañante, le pareció un nombre lindo y adecuado para ese hombre.

**Love…love…love…Love**

Alrededor de esa inmensa mesa de vidrio estaban reunido cada pareja, Chocolove con Pilika a su lado estaba Horo y Damuko, enfrente de ellos se encontraba Ren y Jeanne, al lado de esta última estaba Jun con Hao, en la cabecera norte estaba Anna con Yoh y en la otra cabecera la señora Goldva junto a Silver; Yoh platicaba con Chocolove que lo tenía más cerca, iban a convivir un rato entre ellos mientras disgustaba una taza de café.

- Me tienen decepcionada, chicos – los hombres vieron a su jefa por que no sabían la causa de ese sentimiento – Le estoy hablando a ustedes; Horo, Hao, y Chocolove – los nombrados sudaron frío - ¿Cómo es posible que se quitaran sus antifaces?, seguramente ya les mencionaron sus nombres a las damas y apuesto que también las han besado – dos de ellos bajaron la mirada, esa actitud le afirmaba - ¡No lo puedo creer!, ¡que decepción! - los jóvenes se quedaron en silencio después de ese regaño por parte de su jefa.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? - el moreno se tocaba el rostro y veía a su sonriente mujer – Tú… Ah…- estaba confundido de como esa peli celeste le logro quitar su antifaz - Con razón me sentía tan cómodo y tan libres mis mejillas de esa picazón -

- _Jun no te cases_ – pedía en su mente este Hao mientras veía detenidamente a su ex.

- Hay que celebra a mi heredera – alzo la taza de café en señal de ese brindis.

- Y la superación de sus traumas – se unía al decir eso esta Pilika.

- Y todo gracias a Yoh - ahora decía Tamao que llegaba con Lyserg con algunas galletas para acompañar el café, el castaño hizo una mueca para que guardaran silencio esa peli rosa y le manda miradas desaprobatorias por decir su nombre, la mujer sólo se encogió de hombros - Amigo gracias por rehabilitarla – Yoh vio a esta Anna para ver su reacción al oír su nombre, ya esperaba que le preguntara ¿de verdad te llamas Yoh?, y su emoción pero esa reacción nunca llego.

- Pilika, déjame respirar un rato – pedía este Chocolove que fue sorprendido por los brazos de ella alrededor de su cuello y que ya empezaba asfixiarlo.

Anna a diferencia de los demás decidió tomar té – Así que tu nombre es Yoh – el nombrado asintió, la rubia ya quería quitarle ese antifaz pero le daba miedo - Abuela sabias que Pilika venía a este sitio –

- Si, es mi mejor cliente, al igual que tu otra amiga – en forma de carcajada decía la anciana y señalo a su amiga que en esos momentos estaba dando un beso salvaje a su acompañante.

- ¿Jeanne? – Anna dijo extrañada.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dejo rápidamente a ese hombre pues pensó que la iba a regañar su amiga porque se subió prácticamente en ese hombre.

- Por fin dul… liber… dulce libertad – Ren trataba de llenar sus pulmones de oxigeno.

- ¿Por qué venias tu aquí? –

- Venia a inspeccionar a mi hombre, Anna – soltó sin trabas, a ese chinito se le abrió la boca pero disimuladamente la cerro pues tenía que seguir actuando.

- ¿No me diga con quien sales es stripper? –ahora hablaba Damuko.

- Sí – se cruzo de brazos, sus ojos se achicaron afiladamente a la hora de ver a su acompañante, Ren pedía en susurro: que fuera un sueño pero no lo era, esos ojos color sangre le daban una fría sensación de que lo iba a vencer - ¿Por cuánto tiempo más vas a tener ese antifaz, Ren? – ahí supo que debería ya quitarse el antifaz pero no lo haría pues su hermana estaba también presente en ese comedor como su jefa - ¡Te ordeno que te quites eso de la cara!- Jeanne pudo escuchar un leve: no, esa respuesta no le agrado – ¡Nadie se niega a mí y tú deberías saberlo más que nadie! – y prácticamente se lanzo sobre él haciendo que ese impulso que se cayeran de la silla, ella estaba encima de él tratando de quitar esas molestas manos que cubría el nudo.

- ¡Deja! – Ren se movía de un lado a otro tratando de impedir su cometido - ¡Suéltame! – Jeanne lo mordió fuertemente y que acto seguido dejo de proteger el nudo.

- ¡Lo tengo! – se puso en pie esa francesa y alzando en una mano ese antifaz.

- Ren – lo nombro su familiar, se sorprendió que su hermano estuviera ahí, ese par de Taos mantenían contacto muy constante, Jun siempre quiso saber cuál era su nuevo trabajo, ella a veces se reunía con él y le ayudaba económicamente en esa vida de trotamundos que había escogido su pequeño hermano, ese chinito preocupo a sus familiares al desaparecer como símbolo de negarse estudiar administración con el objetivo de manejar la cadena de restaurantes Tao´s.

- ¡Hola Jun!-

- Así que este es tu nuevo trabajo que me decías – la peli verde cuando su hermano le dijo: que su trabajo actual era excitante, diferente, muy divertido y que sobre todo que había hecho nuevos amigos, nunca le paso por la mente que su nuevo trabajo era de stripper.

- Ya lo ves – le daba una sonrisa forzada para aliviar la situación con su hermana.

Jun desvió su mirada de ese joven hombre para ir con su amiga - Jeanne casi violas a mi hermano –

- ¡Lo siento, cuñada! – se inca al lado de su cuñada - Pero estoy saliendo con él – le recordó – Aparte hemos hecho cosas más atrevidas – susurro, Jun se llevo una mano en la sien para darse leves círculos para aliviar la tensión.

- Él es el famoso chico que te tiene loca – ahora decía Pilika que se levanto de la silla para ir estar al lado de Jeanne y comenzar a dar de saltitos junto con ella.

- Gusto en conocerlas, me llamo Tao Ren – se presento una vez ya descubierto.

- Soy Usui Pilika – dejo de saltar para inclinarse a la hora de corresponder al saludo.

La rubia por su parte alzo un brazo para luego decir - Kyoyama Anna –

- Damuko – con una sonrisa de decía la pelinegra.

- ¡Que noche tan maravillosa! – soltó ese gemelo menor como símbolo de alegría porque al fin escucho el nombre completo de su amada, los demás hombres también se emocionaron en escuchar los nombres de cada mujer.

Le pregunto Chocolove - ¿Que tienes Yoh? –

- Creo que me enamore a primera vista – le murmuro a su amigo, el moreno le creyó pues ese gemelo tenía cara de estúpido y una sonrisa idiota, ¡si estaba enamorado!

- Silver trae ahora un poco de wisky o ron para hacer este café irlandés –el dichoso Silver desapareció para ir por esa botellas para su jefa.

- ¡Bienvenida a la familia! – después de lograra calmar su dolor de cabeza dijo esta Jun y se levanto de su asiento para abrazar a su amiga.

- ¡Es muy lindo de tu parte, Jun! -

Ren por su parte todavía estaba algo enojado por la forma de actuar de Jeanne, por eso le empezó a reclamar – Jeanne, tu eres capaz de engañarme con un extraño… ¡eso es inaudito! ¡Soy tu novio y me tienes que respetar! –

- ¡Oye! Todavía no somos novios oficialmente ¡únicamente estamos saliendo, eso es todo!- le recordó esa joven - Para tu información, yo no sería capaz de serte infiel –

- Y esa forma de coquetearme, morderme la oreja, ¿dime qué es entonces? –

Jeanne achico sus ojos y respiro para calmarse - Ya sabía que eras tú el que estaba detrás del antifaz – ahora todo se le aclaro en la mente a este Ren, ese coqueteo tan descarado, tan traviesa y sin remordimiento, ella ya lo había descubierto desde que piso esa sala - Seria una idiota sino te reconozco o reconozco esos hermosos ojos –

- Por supuesto que lo serias –

- ¿Me dijiste Idiota? – algo exaltada le cuestiono.

- No, sólo repito lo que dices – se defendió ese chinito y colocaba sus manos como una barrera para evitar los posibles golpes de esa mujer.

- Ya estoy cansada - bostezaba esta Pilika a la hora de sentarse en las piernas de ese moreno, Horo no le gustaba que su hermanita estuviera muy cerca de Chocolove, el moreno sentía una aura peligroso por parte de su amigo peli celeste.

- Hay que irnos – comentaba esa rubia que se levanto – Gracias por la diversión, Abuela –

- ¡Abuela, gracias! – una muy acurrucaba Usui repetía.

- Yo no soy tu abuela –

Pilika encogió los hombros - Pero te quiero como a una – agarro esos brazos morenos para que la abrazara como dios mandaba.

- Nieta, se pueden quedarse a dormir aquí - Goldva examino el estado de cansancio de cada chica y no estaban en optimas condiciones para conducir - Como verán tenemos habitaciones para cada una –

- Lo haríamos pero…- empezaba Damuko.

- No se preocupen por los muchachos, ellos no les harán nada – le empezó a disolver su miedo - Ellos se van a sus respectiva habitaciones que tienen en la mansión –

- Si es así – Anna comenzaba a decir, noto que sus amigas estaban de acuerdo – Aceptamos –

**Love…love…love…Love**

Se dirigieron al segundo piso que tenía esa mini mansión, caminaron brevemente, cada mujer se despidió de su acompañante menos una que era cargada por él como si fueran recién casados. El pobre morenazo tuvo que realizar su capricho de llevarla a la habitación y colocarla en la cama.

Al abrir la primera habitación que se encontraron, cada mujer veía lo bien amueblado que estaba, tenía una cama matrimonial con sabanas color vino, colchas de igual color, y almohadas que también están del mismo tono, tenia ropero, baño individual, una tele de plasma enfrente de la cama y que estaba oculto en el armario, la habitación no era muy grande pero era cómoda.

- Aquí déjala, Choco – dictaminaba esta Tamao.

El hombre la dejo con suavidad en esa gran cama matrimonial, le acomodo la cabeza en esa almohada, empezaba alejarse pero los brazos alrededor de su cuello se lo impedía - No me dejes Chocolove – decía dormilonamente esa peli celeste y con la poco fuerza que tenia logro darle un beso en los labios.

- Buenas Noche, Pili – se alejó de ella pero antes le acaricio una mejilla con la puntas de los dedos, comenzó a retirar se esa habitación y cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado.

Chocolove se despidió de cada mujer y de su jefa - Cada habitación está limpia - explicaba la anciana una vez que se alejaban de la habitación de Pilika - Hay pijamas, siéntese libres de usarlas - se dirigía a las escaleras - Nos vemos mañana y que duerman bien – cada chica se miraron entre sí para despedirse y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

**Love…love…love…Love**

Ya era pasada del medio día, cada mujer se levanto lentamente pues la pereza todavía le pesaba y la cruda le pasaba cuenta a su cuerpo, una vez que desayunaron o el intento de ello salió del local.

En la entrada de la mansión estaban la camioneta dorada y auto deportivo negro que estaban en espera de las chicas y al lado del vehículo dorado estaba la señora Goldva que estaba tan fresca como una lechuga - ¿Cómo amanecieron? – esa pregunta era la burla para esas 6 chicas que caminaban prácticamente como zombis.

- De maravilla, Abuela – sarcásticamente le contesto Anna.

- ¡Que dolor de cabeza! – Pilika se quejaba y se daba unos leves golpes en la cara para reaccionar pues se sentía todavía adormecida.

- Abuela, me voy a tomar el día libre, no estoy de humor para trabajar – decía Tamao que al contrario de sus compañeras ella no había bebido demasiado lo que la tenia así era la desvelada que tuvieron y eso es peor que el alcohol.

- Esta bien, Tamao – Goldva se regurgitaba pues nunca había visto en ese estado a su linda nieta peli rosa, las amigas de Anna se subieron a la camioneta, Tamao subió a su auto y sin despedirse de ellas se largo de ese sitio. - Te deseo mucha felicidad en tu futuro matrimonio – comentaba la anciana a esta Jun, ésta solo le sonrió como respuesta pues la voz no se salía.

- Nos vemos pronto, Abuela – se despedía la rubia una vez dentro de la camioneta.

- Gracias por esa noche entretenida – decía Jeanne que encendía el motor.

- Vámonos, Jeanne, mi cabeza va explotar – se quejaba la Usui que prácticamente estaba acostada sobre Damuko y Jun.

- Guarda silencio – le pedía esa peli negra – Tú harás estallar mi cabeza con tus quejas -

- Es hora de partir – la francesita comenzó andar la camioneta y salió del estacionamiento de ese sitio tan exclusivo.

_Continuara…_

* * *

Otro capítulo, necesito terminar rápido este fic… ¡espero que no les moleste! ;)

**Amor&Paz.**


	11. Chapter 11

Era un día antes de la boda, Ren se estaba preparando para ir a la boda de su hermana, éste tenía entendido que ella junto con sus amigas ya estaban en China, aunque no le agradaba la idea de regresar a esa cárcel llamada casa y sobre todo ver a sus padres y abuelos pero tenía que ir por el cariño enorme que tiene hacia su hermana, estaba empacando su smoking, ropa casual, ropa interior, su medicina para el dolor de cabeza que estaba seguro que sus padres le provocaría y por último, una macana por si deseaba golpear a alguien o por si un ladrón se atreviera hacerle frente, Ren era muy precavido.

En los pasillos de esa inmensa mansión se encontraba todos los trabajadores realizando la limpieza mientras esperaban que la junta de última hora convocada por el jefe se iniciara, en el vestíbulo principal se encontraba sentado en el piso el joven Asakura que no dejaba de suspirar – ¡Anna, Anna, Anna! – Repetía una y otra vez, los presentes ya estaban hartos pues llevaba como dos horas diciendo ese maldito nombre - ¡Vaya, creo que me quede cautivado por ella! – reía tímidamente con cierto toque de amor pegajoso que no es adecuado para los diabéticos. – ¡Anna Kyoyama! -

Un tipo se acercaba a este Yoh para salvar su vida pues vio las mirada irritada y asesina de sus compañeros de trabajo, le dio un golpe en la cabeza con eso logro detener lo que estaba diciendo - Hablando solo –

- Hermano, eso dolió - en la mejilla del gemelo menor rodaba una pequeña lagrima – Dime, ¿de verdad estas bien tú? – este castaño estaba preocupado por su hermano mayor porque actuaba sin mucha energía como si estuviera resignado a estar triste y esa nueva forma actuar empezó cuando Anna y sus amigas se fueron de la mansión.

- Claro - Hao mentía porque la verdad se estaba muriendo por dentro al saber que su amor se iba a casar mañana, la única mujer que lo hizo sentir vivo - ¿Por qué lo dices? –

Yoh se sintió intimidado por esa mirada que arrojaba fuego y que si pudiera lo quemaría - Te siento algo susceptible –

- ¿Qué?, ¿susceptible YO? – Yoh le pidió con la manos sin necesidad de palabras que se calmara, Hao se cruzo de brazos y decidió ignorar a su hermanito, al desviar su mirada se encontró como Ren llegaba con maleta en mano y se dio cuenta que Chocolove también cargaba equipaje - ¿A dónde vas? –

El moreno y el chino se vieron entre sí, el segundo le contesto - Yo a la boda, le pedí permiso a la señora Goldva para el evento –

¡Ya sé que tú vas a esa endemoniada boda! – Hao estaba furioso y melancólico – Le preguntaba a Chocolove -

Ahora las miradas se iban para ese moreno que llevaba una mochila al hombro - Eh… yo quiero visitar la casa de Ren, tengo curiosidad de ver donde creció y saber sobre su país de origen – si él fuera pinocho le hubiera crecido la nariz por semejante mentira pues era muy del dominio público que a Choco no le interesa la vida de Ren.

- Mentiroso – grito ese peli celeste, el moreno sentía miedo por causa del que hablo porque después que Pilika se fue de la mansión le ha hecho la vida imposible - Tu quieres encontrarte con mi hermana – en unos instantes ya estaba cara a cara con ese moreno y con superioridad dijo - ¡Te gusta mi hermana! –

- ¡Cállate, Horo! – le tapo la boca para que no le gritara la verdad.

- Más respeto… que soy tu cuñado – lo empujo al futuro novio de su hermana - Los acompaño, así aprovecho y veo a mi Damuko – Ren ya estaba disgustado que Chocolove le insistiera que lo llevara ahora imagínese que llevaría a otro pasajero.

- Hao hay que ir –

- ¡No, Yoh! –

- Iremos porque tienes que decirle tus sentimientos – abrazo por los hombros a Hao, el gemelo mayor vio como este Yoh le brillaba los ojos como símbolo de esperanza hasta se podría jurar que había una bandera grande atrás de ellos que tiene como logo principal una gran corazón rojo y a Cupido - Te apuesto que ella todavía está enamorada de ti –

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – Hao estaba incomodo y empezaba a sentir como una lluvia de pétalos de cerezo caían, pensó que ya estaba perdiendo la razón.

- Ve y quítate las dudas – ahora había un tono musical del tipo romántico al fondo de las palabras de Yoh – Deja de sentir lástima por tu desafortunado problema - hizo una pausa dramática ese pequeño gemelo - Te quiero mucho hermano y por eso te ayudare… ¡todos a china! – alzaba su puño en alto.

- Es la primera vez que habla maduramente este Yoh – decía este Horo mientras seguía arrojando los pétalos de cerezos.

- Creo que el amor le pego duro - hablaba este Chocolove que sostenía la bandera.

Hao ya no tuvo más remedio que hacerle caso a su hermanito - Te ayudare Hao – decía este Ren que sostenía su celular y que era responsable de esa melodía romántica de hace rato.

- ¿Por qué? –

- Porque yo estoy seguro que mi hermana todavía te ama – Tao le estaba diciendo la pura verdad - Siempre me hablaba de su primer amor de una forma tan romántica y sus ojos se le iluminaba de una manera única cada vez que mencionaba tu nombre – Ren rio levemente porque recordó como Jun lo molestaba con las virtudes que le gustaba de su "primer amor" , como por ejemplo: que la hacía sentir viva, totalmente enamorada y que podía enfrentar al mundo sin miedo; él al principio no entendí esos sentimientos de su hermana hace años atrás pero ahora que conoció a Jeanne ya sabe cómo se sentía su hermana - Lee Pai Long es un gran tipo pero no logra que le brille los ojos a mi hermana –

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que me estás diciendo? – ese cuestionamiento sabía que no debía decirlo pero la inseguridad le invadió unos segundos, Ren sólo se limito afirmar con la cabeza – Todos a empacar – Hao, Horo e Yoh empacaron los necesario, fue tan rápido que las mujeres los envidiaríamos, no tardaron en irse a un aeropuerto privado donde los esperaba el avión privado que fue enviado para Ren por parte de sus padres, mientras se acomodaban o mejor dicho se peleaban por el mejor asiento, obvio que Hao tanto Ren se los ganaron, los otros hombres veía la película, Asakura y Tao platicaban - Sabes tengo una duda, ¿por qué no me reconociste como el ex de tu hermana? –

- Yo no sabía que tú eras ese famoso Asakura Hao – el chinito se cruzaba de brazos - Aparte yo andaba en un internado durante tu relación con mi hermana -

- ¡Eres un despistado! –

Ese insulto por su "casi" cuñado no le gusto a Ren - Te diré que hay millones de personas en este mundo, cualquier puede tener tu nombre y apellido ¡imbécil! – grito enojado, mientras discutían eso futuros familiares.

- ¡Ya cállense, ustedes dos! - los otros tripulante de ese avión les ordenaron al mismo tiempo a ese futuros parientes.

* * *

**Hola**

Como dije quiero terminar este fic lo más pronto posible.

Nos vemos… después ;) ¡Falta 6 días!

_"Music is my medicine that my doctor prescribes me to go on living ... in this world and that makes!" _

by **DjPuMa13g.**


End file.
